


The Bond Between Brothers

by TheAdventures_of_Me



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bilbo knows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fili is oblivious, Fluff, Kili is a seductive little shit, M/M, Masturbation, Prophecy, Romance, Sleep Sex, but not the best prophecy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventures_of_Me/pseuds/TheAdventures_of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili always knew what was in front of him, and where his life would lead, until one day when his entire world was turned upside down. It really isn't set to rights until Thorin shows him an old heirloom, which really may just cause more problems. But that's alright, because Kili is there for him, except when Kili is the one causing the problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, my second fic ever! Thank you to everyone who reads this, and thanks to my friends who suffered through the editing process with me!
> 
> Also, here's something I should have added a while ago! The Bond Between Brothers is available in Russian through this link here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1552979

Fili was a determined little dwarf. The minute he learned to walk, he followed his father everywhere he could. It was a common thing for the dwarves of the Blue Mountains to see little Fili stubbornly following his father to work and home again, day in and day out.

  
When he got home, he’d help his mother ready supper. It was then that Fili would tell her about his day and what he’d learned. Often he’d complain about not being allowed to work, and always being told to just watch. His father would chuckle and his mother would smile. “You’re too young to work,” Dis would say. “For now you’ll have to watch and learn as much as you can, so you can help your father in the future.”

  
“Father doesn’t need help,” Fili would reply, laughing. His father could do everything, and the idea of him needing assistance was hilarious to the young dwarf. Fili’s complaints would stop soon after that, as he was secretly pleased he’d be useful to his father one day. Most nights, the little dwarf would fall asleep over supper, and his father would carry him to bed. Twice a week, Thorin came to visit, and Fili would proudly tell his uncle all the things he’d done. He never fell asleep over those suppers, and afterwards Thorin would tuck him into bed with stories of the Lonely Mountain. Those nights were some of Fili’s favorites, and the little dwarf fell asleep quickly after the tales had ended.

He was never awake when his father came in to kiss him on his brow, and he never saw his father leave with Thorin for patrols. Dis would stand at the doorway, watching her husband and brother until they walked out of sight. It was better, she had decided, that Fili didn’t know about the patrols. He would try to follow along, especially since both his uncle and father went. They were far too dangerous for the grown dwarves already, without a little one getting underfoot. If his parents were tired the next day, Fili didn’t notice.

The days passed, and on one such night, Fili woke with a start. Something felt wrong. He crept up out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, where he saw a light. A few steps down the hall, Fili was shocked to hear his mother crying. He paused outside the door, and he heard his uncle speak. “We should tell Fili,” he began, but Dis silenced him.

“Let him sleep,” her voice was raw with grief. “This isn’t something we can just tell him.” She started crying again. Something was off, and Fili was fed up with listening at doors.

“What’s going on?” He walked into the kitchen. His mother’s eyes widened and she started to cry harder. Fili turned confused eyes to his uncle. Even Thorin’s eyes were wet, and the little dwarf began to get scared. “What were you going to tell me, uncle?” His voice shook, and he looked around the room. A suspicion was growing in his mind, and Fili’s eyes widened in horror. “Where’s father?”

Thorin kneeled down in front of his nephew. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Fili,” he paused, unsure of how to proceed, and Fili knew. He sat down hard in complete shock. Dis saw the expression on her son’s face, and she began sobbing in earnest. It had never occurred to Fili that his father could die. That night, the little dwarf did not sleep, and no tale of Erebor could fill the hollow feeling in his chest.

  
Weeks passed, and Fili became reserved. Thorin came by almost every day, helping his sister in every way he could.

  
****

  
”Fili, why don’t you come outside with me?” The little dwarf looked up at his uncle.

  
“Where?” He wore a careless expression like a mask, his face was closed.

  
“To my home. There’s something I would like to show you.” Thorin was smiling in a way that sparked Fili’s curiosity. Before his uncle had approached him in his room, Fili had heard him stop to speak to his mother. Dis had been excited; Fili could hear that in her voice. He figured she would tell him when she wanted to. His uncle’s proposition, along with his mother’s mysterious excitement, only served to make him more curious. With all these thoughts in his mind, Fili followed his uncle out the door and through the village.  
As they walked, Thorin spoke of Erebor, and of a secret guarded by the royal family. Fili listened, enraptured. His uncle had told him many tales of the Lonely Mountain, but never had he sounded more serious. “There is a book as old as the line of Durin, the line you carry in your blood,” Thorin said, and Fili nodded. “This book was one of the greatest treasures of Erebor, second only to the Arkenstone.”

  
Fili’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and Thorin couldn’t help but smile. It was the most emotion his nephew had shown in a long while. “Why was the book so important, uncle? What was in it?” They had reached Thorin’s small home, and at this point he ushered Fili inside.

  
“The book is filled with prophecies, written for Durin himself by a prophet of Mahal.”

  
“Prophecies? What did they say? Was there one that warned about Smaug?” The questions tumbled out of Fili. Thorin could not remember the little dwarf ever being so curious.

  
“No, no, they aren’t that type of prophecy. Each one applies to a member of the royal family, the line of Durin. Sometimes a single prophecy will apply to more than one dwarf.” He explained.

  
“Each member?” Thorin nodded. “Do you know your prophecy, uncle?”

  
“Yes, though I have only lived part of it. The rest, I wait for.”

  
“Do I have one too, uncle?” Fili’s face was filled with excitement.

  
“You do.” Thorin said with a grin. Fili’s eyes widened with wonder, but suddenly his face fell.

  
“I’ll never see it though,” he said miserably. “The book was lost with Erebor, wasn’t it?” His uncle stood and left him alone in the room. Fili sighed, twiddling his thumbs. He would have liked to know his prophecy, but Erebor was gone, the book in the clutches of a dragon. Fili was startled out of his thoughts when Thorin returned, plunking a heavy tome down on the table. The leather bound volume immediately caught Fili’s attention. The cover was blank, and the book unremarkable in appearance, but the air around it felt electrified. Fili automatically reached out to brush his fingers along the cover. “What…” he began, but he trailed off.

  
“The book was not lost.” Thorin’s expression was serious. “It is the only thing I was able to save from Erebor.” Fili carefully picked it up and began flipping through the pages. There were often nine prophecies to a single page, separated by thin lines.

  
“Which ones mine?” Fili asked without turning his eyes from the book.

  
“I don’t know.” Thorin replied. “That is for you to find out.” Fili nodded, his eyes scanning the pages. The young dwarf had only recently begun his lessons in reading and writing, and Thorin knew he was looking for his name. It was the only thing he knew how to read, and Thorin didn’t have the heart to tell Fili he wouldn’t find it. The prophecies never mentioned a name.

  
After a long while, Thorin opened his mouth to say so, but Fili’s hand suddenly stilled, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open in shock. He sat frozen for a moment, and then he quickly turned the book towards his uncle. “This one,” Fili pointed to a prophecy in the middle of the page. “What does this one say?”

  
Thorin frowned and tugged the book closer. It was rare for a dwarf to discover his own prophecy so quickly. Usually they discovered it because certain events had already passed. Fili couldn’t even read it.

  
“Two are born apart,” he read. “A bond shared thick in blood. Yet thicker runs than blood through heart, a soul not torn but shared. Shining sun shows strength and might, dark night lithe subtle grace. Though night’s expression burning bright, reserved the sun will stay.” He paused, looking up at Fili. The little dwarf looked entranced, his eyes glazed over. Thorin continued. “One will be what other is not, together two are whole. Both souls are tied in Mahal’s knot, intertwined for all to know.” The little dwarf drew a shuddering breath, and Thorin knew that this was indeed Fili’s prophecy.

  
“What does it mean?” Fili was shaking, and it took Thorin a moment to realize that it was in awe, not fear.

  
Thorin sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. “I don’t know. It’s impossible to tell ahead of time.” Fili nodded. “But when it does happen,” Thorin stood again. “You will know without a doubt. Now come, we’ve been here long enough and your mother is expecting us for supper.” Fili stood and followed his uncle out the door.

  
When they arrived home, the table was set, the food was laid out, and Dis ushered them into their seats without a word. Fili hardly noticed his mother’s nervousness, his mind was elsewhere. Dis shot Thorin a questioning look, and he shrugged, indicating that he would tell her later. Supper passed in near silence while Dis watched Fili carefully. Finally he looked up and noticed his mother’s gaze. “Is something wrong, mother?”

  
Dis shook her head, a small smile on her face. She reached across the table and held Fili’s hand. “Your father left us with a gift before he died. I found it this morning.”  
The little dwarf’s eyes widened, the prophecy momentarily chased from his mind. “What is it?” His voice shook, but he did not cry. He hadn’t cried since his father passed. “What did you find?”

  
“A babe,” Dis answered. “In my belly. We won’t see it for a while yet, but your father left a brother or sister for you.”

  
A ghost of the smile spread on Fili’s face. “He left a babe for us so we wouldn’t be so lonely.” The idea that his father was taking care of them still comforted Fili beyond belief. “A brother,” he said wondrously. “I can’t wait to meet him.” He hoped his new brother would look like his father.

  
Dis chuckled softly. “You could get a sister too, Fili.”

  
The little dwarf shook his head. “No, it’s a boy.” He was utterly certain, with seriousness far beyond his age.  
Thorin looked at his nephew questioningly. “How do you know this?”

  
Fili shrugged. “My heart,” he explained. “My heart tells me that it shall be a boy.” Dis chuckled again and rose to clear the dishes with Fili trailing behind. Thorin watched Fili closely, the ordeal with the prophecy still fresh on his mind.

  
“Brothers,” he muttered to himself. “A bond shared thick in blood.” Thorin waited until Fili was tucked into bed and fast asleep before he began to tell Dis of the prophecy.

  
****

  
The months passed with Fili at the center of all activities, helping his mother to prepare. Dis had long ago abandoned the thought that her new baby would be anything but a boy. After Thorin’s explanation and Fili’s insistence, she had no doubt Fili would soon have a brother. He insisted on his brother’s bed being in his room, though Dis warned him of the noise of small babies. Still, Fili was adamant, and so a crib was tucked across from his own bed. The little dwarf would fall asleep each night watching the crib and eagerly awaiting the arrival of his brother.

  
On the day of arrival, Fili found himself waiting in the hall, tightly grasping his uncle’s hand with his eyes riveted on the door to his mother’s room. He waited for what felt like an eternity, every noise making him flinch, until he heard one noise that struck his very core: a baby crying.

  
Fili jumped forward as the door opened and the midwife came out. She indicated that they could go in. Fili all but ran into the room, coming to an abrupt halt when his blue eyes connected with little brown ones. The babe stopped crying, staring at Fili with a rapt attention completely unheard of in newborns. The silence stretched, and even Thorin held his breath.

  
Finally, the silence was broken as Dis beckoned Fili forward. “Come meet your brother. I’ve named him Kili.” The little dwarf shuffled over, staring wondrously at Kili. There was a small tuft of dark hair on his head, and his eyes were a deep chestnut in color.

  
A little hand reached up, and Kili took hold of Fili’s finger. He had a strong grip, and Fili felt his heart sing.

  
****

  
Dis’ worries about Kili waking Fili with his cries proved to be redundant. The babe rarely cried when he was near his brother, and Dis counted it as a blessing. Fili would spend hours holding his little brother, putting him down only when he had to. As can only be expected, the boys grew to be inseparable. Kili followed his brother everywhere he could, his little face alight with wonder as Fili went to lessons.

  
His teachers resisted at first, seeing Kili as a distraction, but soon they saw the error of their ways. Fili worked relentlessly when his brother was there, and Kili was determined to follow in his brother’s footsteps. Soon Kili was learning what his brother was, and Fili was fiercely proud of his brother’s intelligence. The one thing Kili could not learn was fighting. At least, not for a while yet. He would complain loudly, but here even Fili put his foot down. “You’re still much too small, Kee. Sit and watch, you can learn just as much that way.” Still grumbling, Kili would do as he was told, his attentive eyes never leaving his brother.

  
Not that they were always so well behaved. The brothers had a talent for mischief that kept their uncle on his toes. More often than not, they would have to run into the woods to escape their uncle’s wrath. There they would collapse in breathless laughter, pleased they had escaped a scolding. However silly it sounds, an angry Thorin was a terrifying thing to behold, and that really only made the mischief all the more tempting. It gave a rush of adrenaline that never failed to enthrall them.

  
Years passed, and Fili had grown into quite the young dwarf. He excelled in his classes and was a fierce fighter, an excellent swordsman. Kili was proud to have a brother like Fili, but he often thought himself lacking. Kili was equally skilled in his classes, but could not match his brother in strength. Tall for a dwarf, and slim, Kili was far fairer than his brother, his strength lying in lean muscles. Other dwarves his age were eager to point out his differences, insulting Kili for all they were worth, when Fili was away of course. Kili told Fili nothing about it, not wanting to seem weak in his brother’s eyes.

  
By the standards of dwarves, Kili was tall, slim, and lithe, almost beautiful, were he not male. These qualities were rare among dwarves, common enough among men, and unfortunately, there was rarely an elf without them. It helped none that Kili had taken to archery, an elf’s skill, and quite by accident. It had started out innocently enough. Fili was in his fighting classes, and Thorin had kicked Kili out for playing tricks. Alone, the dwarf meandered around the village, only to be cornered by a group of dwarves. Not quite adults, but close to it, they were the same age as Kili.

  
As far as outright strength goes, Kili was horribly outmatched and unarmed. Kili was a good fighter, but his skills lied in speed, strategy, and endurance. Kili’s tormenters were smart, and they knew two things that worked in their favor. The first was that he would not call for help, and the second was that he would come with them willingly so no one could walk in on them. They settled on removing Kili from the village entirely. The group of dwarves dragged Kili towards the woods, taking him farther from Fili than he had ever been.

  
As Fili was training with Thorin, he began to get uncomfortable, feeling a slight pressure on his chest. When the group had dragged Kili past the boundaries of the village, he felt an ache in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. Thorin halted the lesson, bending over Fili with concern. The blond dwarf was doubled over, clutching at his chest and panting. All of a sudden, Fili cried out, falling to one knee. The ache in his chest had turned into a flare of pain, sharp and hot. “Where’s Kili?” he spat, the pain making his teeth clench.

  
Abruptly, he straightened up and started towards the door. Thorin grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. “What’s going on? What’s Kili got to do with this?”  
Fili took a deep breath and winced. “Something is wrong, Kili’s too far.” His voice was flooded with pain. Thorin released him, and followed him out into the village. Fili ran for all he was worth, his breath wheezing and his face pinched in pain. Thorin sprinted after him, gaping at his ability to work through the pain. The words from the prophecy he read years ago ran through his mind. If Kili was in danger, Thorin doubted that there was anything that would keep Fili away. Never once did Fili falter in direction, and Thorin did not doubt that he knew exactly how to reach his brother.

  
****

  
Kili felt that pain in his chest and did his best to hide it. These dwarves would pounce on any weakness he showed, and he hoped he could escape the worst of their torments. He was shocked when, instead of beating him, they produced a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. The bow was poorly crafted, most likely thrown together in haste for their schemes. “An elfish weapon for the elfling bastard.” Sneered one dwarf, throwing the bow to Kili’s feet. The rest snickered, and Kili felt dread growing in his gut. This was new, they were getting creative, and Kili had no idea what to expect.

  
Steeling himself to ask what they were up to, Kili opened his mouth only to be shocked a second time. A low howl sounded, the kind that sent a cold tendril of fear down his spine. This was no wolf, and judging by the noises that accompanied it, the beast was huge and fast approaching. The dwarves who had dragged him there raced for cover, scrambling up into the trees. One knocked Kili over, leaving him sprawled on the ground as the beast came closer. Kili reached for the only weapon he could find: the bow.  
Having never held a bow in his life, Kili gripped it in what felt like the right way. Reaching for the quiver, Kili nocked an arrow, noticing that the head was thankfully sharp. He counted his lucky stars that however poor the quality of the woodwork, no dwarf would deign to create lackluster metalwork. He stood, raising the bow and aiming at the spot where most of the noises were coming from. The beast didn’t keep him waiting long.

  
A warg burst from the woods, running straight at the only thing in sight: Kili. Without thinking, Kili loosed, the arrow flying true and burying itself in the warg’s forehead. Quickly, Kili nocked another arrow. Wargs rarely traveled alone, and so Kili was prepared when another growl came from behind him. He spun and loosed, barely stopping to aim. The arrow missed, grazing the warg’s shoulder. Kili cursed, drawing another arrow and aiming as if he had all the time in the world. The shaft was bowed, and so Kili adjusted. He loosed, and the second warg fell dead.

  
Reaching back, the dwarf discovered that he had only one arrow left. He nocked it and waited, slowly turning in a circle. Absently, he noticed that the pain in his chest was greatly lessening. Making a note to tell Fili about it later, Kili flicked his eyes up into the trees. The other dwarves were still there; their attention riveted on a spot to Kili’s left. He turned and paled. There were two wargs stalking towards him. Raising his last arrow, Kili aimed.

  
****

  
Fili quickly led Thorin past the village boundaries and deep into the woods. In the distance, Thorin heard a howl. “Wargs!” Fili paled and put on a fresh burst of speed. Kili was out there, and something cold clenched in Fili’s stomach. If anything happened to Kili, there was no way he’d be able to continue living. They heard more snarls, and Fili drew his sword, running with it held out beside him. Ahead there was a clearing, and they burst in to see Kili fire an arrow at one of the wargs.

  
It buried itself in its skull, and Fili surged forward. “Kili, duck!” Kili spun, saw his brother, and dropped to the ground, throwing his arms over his head. Fili jumped over him, killing the last warg with a wicked downward stab, cleaving its skull open. Wrenching his blade from its body, Fili quickly scanned the clearing. Three wargs, plus his own, lay dead. Four was average for a warg hunting pack. Trusting that Thorin would warn him if anymore came, Fili turned to his brother. “Kee, what happened? Why are you out here?” Fili grabbed his brother and held him close, checking for injuries and comforting himself at the same time.

  
Kili hugged him back fiercely, shocked to feel that they were both shaking. “The wargs came out of nowhere. I handled them the best I could.”

  
Thorin strode over and examined the bow. “This is a poorly made weapon, and you’ve no training to handle it. Those shots should have been impossible.” His nose wrinkled in distaste. “Bows are an elf’s weapon, but no less useful than a sword or an axe.” He turned to Kili who had disentangled himself from his brother’s arms. “How many arrows did you have?”

  
“Four,” Kili answered. “I missed one shot.”

  
Thorin stared at the bow in his hands. “One missed shot while using a crude, unbalanced bow under extreme pressure. You have skill, Kili. You should train it.” Kili nodded.  
“You still haven’t said why you came here, brother.” Fili was standing off to one side, an odd look on his face. “Surely you felt the pain as strong as I did.”

  
Kili nodded, his eyes wide. “Aye, I felt it. As for why I’m out here,” he paused and pointed up into the trees. “Ask them.” Kili had never seen his uncle so angry. Fili, on the other hand, let Thorin handle it alone. He just stared at Kili, confused and distracted. Though Fili was often reserved, Kili had never seen him like this. The brothers left Thorin to deal with the bullies, walking back to the village hand in hand. Kili blushed slightly when they began passing people’s homes. He’s never held Fili’s hand just for the sake of holding it. Usually it was just to lead, to reassure, to be led, but never just to hold. He wiggled his fingers experimentally, and Fili tightened his grip in response.

  
Kili smiled, his brother’s grip made him feel warm. They walked so close that their shoulders brushed together, and Kili’s heart began to beat faster. He almost felt nervous, and Kili glanced at Fili quickly. He had never felt like this near his brother before. The blond dwarf caught his confused glance and dropped his hand as if it was on fire. Kili felt cold and awkward, sad for the loss of contact and confused as to why.

  
When they arrived home, Fili went to their room and locked the door behind him, as Kili settled in the kitchen, helping his mother with supper. Fili sat on the bed, still shaking. Something was wrong with him, surely. When he and Thorin had run into the clearing, he thought he would only feel relief that Kili was safe, and relief he did feel, along with something else. He saw Kili, fierce and strong, shoot and kill a warg with astounding grace. He was confident, his movements sure. His face was serene, calm, even though he was alone. Fili felt like it was then that he had truly seen his brother. When he had taken Kili into his arms, Fili had wanted nothing more than to crush their lips together and claim him as his own.

  
These thoughts scared and confused him, and so, on the walk back he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding his brother’s hand. He had, however, noticed Kili’s confused expression, and that had been enough to stop him. Now, alone in their room, behind a locked door, Fili couldn’t get Kili out of his mind. His expression while he fought, his eyes, his lips, his throat. Fili imagined what it would have felt like if he had kissed Kili earlier. Fierce and rough, sweet and gentle. He remembered the warmth he had felt when he hugged him, the feeling of Kili’s firm body pressed against his own.

  
Fili imagined much, much more, reaching down to unlace his breaches. With thoughts of his brother flooding his mind, Fili palmed his erection, stroking himself firmly. Letting out a breathy groan, Fili imagined his brother’s hand instead of his own, pretended he could hear Kili’s breath panting along with his own, imagined it was Kili bringing him so close to release. His fantasies shattered when he heard a knock on the door. “Fili?” he heard Kili ask. “May I come in?” Fili stilled, guilt chasing away any previous thoughts. Hastily, he laced his breaches and went to unlock the door.

  
“What do you want, Kili?” Fili’s words came sharply, his guilt making him cross.

  
Kili flinched at the harshness of his brother’s words. He stood in the doorway, staring at the floor. When he finally did look up at his brother, his eyes were filled with shame. “I’m sorry, Fili. I shouldn’t have cause trouble at your lessons, I shouldn’t have picked up the bow.” Kili’s eyes were wet, and his voice was shaking. “You must be ashamed to have an elfling bastard for a brother.” His eyes found their way back to the floor as Fili stared, dumbstruck.

  
“Ashamed? Elfling bastard?” He spluttered. “What makes you think I’m ashamed of you?”

  
Kili shifted uncomfortably. “You didn’t talk to me the whole way back; you dropped my hand so quickly, like you couldn’t stand touching me. As soon as we got home, you locked yourself in our room. It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

  
Fili shook his head, rubbed his hand over his faced and sighed. “Everyone has always said you were the clever one.” Kili started shaking, but still he kept his eyes on the floor. “You’ve always been able to figure people out easily.” Kili’s breath hitched in a sob, and he turned to leave, but Fili reached out and grabbed his arm. “But this time you’re wrong.” Kili froze, but still he would not raise his eyes. “Kili,” Fili said softly, “Kee, look at me. I do not hate you, I am not ashamed of you.”

  
“Then why have you been acting so strangely?” Kili asked, voice glum.

  
“I…” Fili took a deep breath. “I was not… prepared, for… for what I felt today.” He explained haltingly.

  
Kili nodded solemnly. “Aye, the pain was unexpected.”

  
Fili shook his head slightly. “Not just the pain. When I saw you today, holding that bow, the look on your face,” Fili paused and Kili tensed, expecting the worst. “I’ve never seen anything more amazing in all my life.”

  
Kili blinked. “Amazing?”

  
“Aye,” Fili nodded gravely.

  
“But I looked like an elf. It was an elf’s weapon!”

  
Fili chuckled softly. “Have you ever seen an elf, Kili?”

  
“No, but the others—”

  
“The others have never seen an elf either. You look nothing like an elf. In fact, you look more related to mother and uncle than I do.”

  
Kili looked bewildered. “But, but the bow. You can’t deny that elves use bows.”

  
“Aye, they do,” Fili agreed. “And did you enjoy it, brother? The feel of the bow, the success of hitting your target?”

  
Kili nodded. “It was strange. I was in danger, I was using a weapon I’d no experience with, but I’d never been so calm.”

  
“Then there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Elves use swords and daggers as well, yet we still use them. A weapon is not bound to any single race.” Kili sagged against the doorframe, relief evident in every line on his body. Fili pulled him close, touching their foreheads together. “Don’t you ever think I’d be ashamed of you. I wouldn’t be able to live without you.” Kili met his brother’s eyes. There was a light shining in them that made Kili feel warm tingles spreading through his body.

  
“Fee,” he breathed. Fili’s eyes grew wide as Kili’s fluttered shut. He began to lean towards Fili, tilting his head so that their lips brushed for a sweet moment. It was then that a door slammed and Dis called them for supper. The brothers jumped apart, staring at each other with shocked expressions. Another call from Dis, angry this time, sent them scrambling into the kitchen.

  
Throughout supper, the brothers stayed quiet, glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Dis watched both her sons attentively, her sharp eyes missing nothing. Halfway through, their eyes met, and their food laid forgotten as they stared. That night brought uneasy sleep, as Fili was once again consumed by doubt and confusion, and Kili had questions he’d no idea how to put into words.

  
Days passed, during which the brothers tiptoed around each other, never asking the questions they both wanted answered. Thorin presented Kili with a proper bow, a quiver filled with arrows, and a new set of lessons. Kili devoted himself to mastering his new weapon, both in use and care. Fili watched his brother proudly, seeing how much Kili enjoyed using the bow. Though he was still expected to master unarmed combat and swordsmanship, it was clear that archery was Kili’s true passion. Whenever he made a mistake, whenever he was successful, Fili was there encouraging and praising. In his joy of mastering a new weapon, Kili’s confusion towards his brother was pushed aside. Though it was still there and never forgotten, the lessening of it was obvious, and so a version of normalcy returned to the brothers’ relationship.


	2. Realization

It surprised none that by the time Kili had managed to grow a slight scruff he was the best archer in the region. Many dwarves claimed he was as good as an elf, but it was muttered darkly and never within hearing of Thorin or Fili. One of the biggest issues Kili was faced with was acquiring arrows. Very few dwarves made them, so they were outrageously expensive to buy. He was forced to make his own. 

This was where Fili found him after returning from lessons with Balin. Behind their home, Kili sat struggling to properly fletch his arrows. Every now and again Kili would swear, impatiently reaching up to shove his hair out of his face. Fili watched him for a while, leaning against a wall. Once Kili had finally set the fletching on the shaft, Fili walked up to his brother. “It’d be so much easier if you’d braid your hair, brother.”

Kili snorted. “So I’ll look like the others? No, I’d rather just cut it and be done with it.”

Fili frowned, reaching up to tug on his own braids. “My hair’s braided.”

Kili laughed again. “Aye, it is, but you’ve really only got the royal braids, like uncle. I can’t wear royal braids, so yes, I would be just like the others.”

“Still, I don’t think you should cut your hair.”

“Fee, it’s in the way. Its long and wispy, and it keeps getting in my mouth!” As if to prove his point, the slight breeze managed to push Kili’s hair over his face. The dwarf shoved it away impatiently, but missed a couple strands that were indeed caught in his mouth. His annoyed expression made Fili chuckle.

“Kee, there are ways and ways to keep your hair out of your face, all without looking like the others.” The blonde dwarf reached out to gently tug the last few strands of hair away from Kili’s face. His fingers lingered along Kili’s cheek, and Fili watched their progress, entranced. “Would you…” He paused, trailing off for a moment as Kili shivered. “Would you like me to show you?” Kili closed his eyes and nodded, swallowing loudly as Fili stood up and settled behind him. He leaned back, sighing as Fili started running his fingers through his hair. His sigh turned into a soft gasp when he felt a small tug on his ear. Kili felt and heard Fili chuckle, deeper than normal and sending vibrations down his spine. “Sorry, grabbed your ear by mistake.” His voice sounded gravelly, and anything but apologetic. It sent heat creeping over Kili, strangely accented by the relaxing feeling of Fili combing through his hair. 

Leaning back, Kili closed his eyes and relaxed against his brother. He could feel Fili’s breath ghosting along his neck, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he felt heat pooling in his stomach. It seemed like an eternity had passed by the time Fili stepped back. The air behind Kili felt cold, and he mourned the loss of contact. “There,” Fili said from behind him. “No need for cutting, out of the way, and something no other dwarf has.” There was something in Fili’s voice that made Kili’s blush deepen. With shaking fingers, he reached behind his head to feel what he assumed was a braid. Complicated twists and knots met his fingers, and Kili turned to stare wide eyed at his brother. 

“What’s this?”

“A knot,” Fili responded. “One of those decorative ones. I saw it in a book, and I don’t remember what it means, but I knew it would suit you.” Kili stayed silent, his fingers ghosting over the knot. “I know you said you didn’t want braids, and I did use braids to make the knot, but this is something I am positive no other dwarves have,” Fili rushed to explain. A slow smile spread across Kili’s face at his brother’s nervous reassurances. 

“Thank you, brother. Only you would think of turning a decorative knot into a braid.”

Fili shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while now. You’re always shoving your hair out of your face, and I knew it’d only be a matter of time before you cut it. I would prefer if you kept your hair long.” As he said this, Fili took a strand of Kili’s hair in his hand and brought it to his lips. He raised his gaze to meet Kili’s and the younger dwarf felt heat race down his spine when he saw Fili’s eyes: dark and filled with fire. His face flushed, and when Fili’s eyes flickered down to his lips, he stopped breathing all together. 

“I much prefer that you look like this, Kee.” Fili whispered. He leaned in towards Kili, watching his eyes drift shut and his lips part, and Fili couldn’t resist pressing his lips against his brother’s. And just like that, Kili’s world exploded. Fili kissed him gently, yet each brush of his lips felt like fire. Crackling heat rushed through Fili’s veins, the words “finally, _finally”_ running through his head. His entire world was focused on Kili, on his lips, on his taste, on every touch of lips and tongues, and on the gasping moans that Fili hungrily swallowed up. 

All too soon, the brothers separated. Kili was panting for breath, and Fili possessively dragged his gaze over him, noting Kili’s flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips with satisfaction. He looked up into Kili’s eyes and saw that they were darker than ever, his pupils blown wide with lust, and at the same time, questioning. All at once, Fili’s blissful world sharpened back into reality. This was no tryst with a dwarven maid, this was his brother. His baby brother. The brother he had sworn to protect, who mattered more than the whole world, who _was_ Fili’s whole world. A dwarf loved only once, and Fili knew enough to know that Kili was his one, but he was his brother first and foremost. It was this thought that cause Fili to push away from Kili and run into the house. 

In a daze, Kili sat amidst his fletching, one hand on his lips and the other tracing the pattern in his hair. 

Alone in their room, Fili’s thoughts were fixated on Kili, as they often were. It was not unheard of for dwarf siblings to be together. It was so rare for love between dwarves to come to fruition that no one dared oppose such relationships. Rather, many dwarves thought it a sign that the couples in question were meant to be. Fili knew all this. He knew it, and yet he questioned it. Surely it couldn’t be so simple for him. Life rarely was, as he had learned when his father had been taken from this world, as he had learned from the stories of Erebor.  He didn’t expect life to suddenly change now, and he couldn’t expect Kili to feel the same way. He was just barely into adulthood, hadn’t been with any other dwarves, and here Fili was, monopolizing him, taking advantage of him, and confusing him. 

With a sigh, Fili put his face in his hands, thinking all this, yet unable to regret his actions. If that kiss was the one kiss he would have, then Fili decided to burn the sensations into his mind. He will never forget it, and he will stop acting on his desires to create more. 

When Kili came into their room that night, he was confused to find a very distant Fili. Carefully, he put his archery equipment away, sneaking glances at Fili who was determinedly staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, Kili couldn’t bear the unusual silence any longer. “Is everything alright, Fee?” Fili nodded, but kept his gaze trained on the ceiling. “Only, you were in such a good mood earlier today.” Fili could hear the blush in his brother’s voice, and he sighed. 

“Forget earlier, Kili.”

“Why?”

Another sigh; Fili raked his hand through his hair. “It was a lapse in judgment, nothing more. It won’t happen again, I apologize.” Bracing himself for Kili’s anger, Fili waited, but there was only silence. Looking over, Fili saw that Kili had his back turned.  Wordlessly, and without ever facing Fili, Kili readied himself for bed. A few more minutes of silence passed before Fili dared another glance at his brother. Kili was lying in his bed with his back turned to Fili. For what seemed like hours, Fili waited for him to turn around, but as night truly settled in, Fili realized he wasn’t going to. For the first time in Fili’s memory, Kili slept facing the wall.

The next morning, Fili woke to an empty room. After he had dressed and made his way into the kitchen, he heard a series of thumps, muffled bangs, and swearing. Running outside from the back door, Fili narrowly missed being hit by a flying knife. “Durin’s beard, Kili! What are you doing?” 

Another knife flew past to bury itself into the target Kili had set up. “Practicing.” He said with a grunt and he threw another knife. Fili stared at his brother, shocked, as Kili stormed past him to yank some knives out of the wood. 

“What’s gotten into you today?”

“Nothing,” Kili growled. With a scowl, he threw one last knife and stalked away, leaving Fili to clean up his mess. Later that day, as the brothers were in lessons with Thorin, Kili had yet to say anything more to Fili. He fought ferociously, as usual during lessons, but unlike any other days, he would withdraw from Fili as soon as the drill was over, and would wait silently until Thorin gave them the next set. When the lesson ended, Kili left without a word.

Thorin turned to Fili with an incredulous expression. “Did something happen?”

Fili sighed. “Yes, but we took care of it.”

Thorin snorted. “I can see that.” He patted Fili on the shoulder and left him alone in the practice room. Resigning himself to a day without his brother, Fili wandered through the village, morosely kicking at stones and trying to figure out what to do. 

It was then that he heard laughter, and Fili knew that laugh anywhere. Fili’s small smile died on his face when he turned towards the laugh. That was definitely Kili, and there was a dwarven maid hanging on his arm. Fili didn’t know her. Quickly, he stepped behind a wall, never taking his eyes off them. He could feel his hands start shaking when Kili leaned down and whispered in her hear. She blushed and clung closer, letting him plant a kiss on her cheek. Laughing again, Kili pulled her into an alleyway between houses. Fili left his hiding place, walking past where Kili was holed away. He didn’t look, but Fili could hear them kissing. Nearly blind with fury, Fili broke into a run. He ran through the village, stopping in a copse of trees just beyond the border. Taking stock of his condition, Fili froze when he felt the ache in his chest, and for a moment he worried that he’d gone too far. However, the ache felt different than it had that day, and with a bitter laugh, Fili realized it was jealousy, anger, and hurt that caused this ache. 

“I’m acting like a scorned lover.” He sighed and put his face in his hands. For a while, he tried to convince himself that this was what he wanted. Hadn’t he been thinking the night before that Kili should experience things like this? Yet here he sat, cursing the dwarf that caught Fili’s attention. She was probably his first. The thought fed Fili’s anger, but also left him with smug satisfaction. _He_ had claimed Kili’s first kiss. _He_ had been the first to know Kili’s taste. At least, he knew Kili’s taste so long as they kept to kissing. All at once, Fili’s thoughts turned bitter again.  Hours passed where Fili’s mind turned in circles. 

By the time the sun disappeared from the sky, Fili had made no process with his thoughts. As darkness truly settled in, Fili set out for home, taking his time and delaying his arrival as much as possible. However, once he did arrive home, he was startled to find that Kili had yet to return. Scowling, he settled in their room and began sharpening his sword. Halfway through, the door banged open and Fili looked up. He wished he hadn’t. Kili walked into the room with disheveled hair, kiss swollen lips, and flushed skin. Anger flared in Fili’s eyes when he met Kili’s embarrassed stare. “Fun night, brother?”

Kili sighed. “No.”

“Really? You looked like you were having a wonderful time earlier.” Fili’s voice was dripping with scorn and Kili flinched. 

“You saw?”

Fili laughed humorlessly. “I did, but even if I didn’t, do you have any idea what you look like right now?” 

Kili blushed and looked at the floor. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“Then why are you so angry?”

Realizing that he sounded like a jealous lover, Fili sighed. “It’s just been a long day, Kee,” he said, sounding exhausted. 

Kili walked over and sat down on his bed. “It’s been long for me too.” Silence spread between the brothers, its awkward tendrils leaving no corner of the room untouched. When the air felt so thick one could cut it with a knife, Fili broke the silence. 

“So what’s her name?” He asked, hoping to sound supportive, but sounding resigned. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

Fili smiled. “That’s a strange name.” Kili chuckled, and Fili smiled wider. “Why doesn’t her name matter?”

“Because you won’t be seeing her again.”

When he heard this, Fili felt relieved enough to tease. “Aww, did she ditch you so quickly, brother?”

Kili shot him a glare. “I’ll have you know, _she_ couldn’t get enough of me. Near the end of the day, I couldn’t wait to be rid of her.”

“That’s rather harsh,” Fili said, laughing at the look on his brother’s face. “You looked like you were having a great time earlier. When did that change?”

“Earlier was alright, nothing special, but she started trying to undo my hair.”

Fili stopped laughing. “Did she manage to?” 

“No, she tugged on it, but I got her off pretty quickly. You’re glaring, Fee. Don’t worry, it’ll take more than an over-eager maid to erase your mark on me.” Relief flickered across Fili’s face, but he schooled his features into a look of mild concern.

“Still, let me check and make sure it isn’t ruined.” Sighing, Kili turned around obediently, letting Fili tug and poke at the knot until everything was back in its place. “There, fixed.” Kili could hear his relief again.

“Satisfied?”

Fili chuckled. “For now.”

“Good.” And with that, Kili started stripping off his clothes. Fili watched hungrily until Kili was down to his small clothes. When he began to strip those off as well, Fili could feel himself growing hot. “Kee, what are you doing?”

“Changing clothes, what does it look like?” Responded a very naked Kili. Fili couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling down the sinuous muscles of Kili’s back and staring at the firm curves that made up his ass. “Her perfume is everywhere!” Kili muttered to himself as he stretched in a way that made Fili’s mouth go dry. In fact, if he didn’t know any better, Fili would call Kili’s movements seductive. Bent over while rooting through a drawer, Kili looked over his shoulder. “You’re oddly quiet, brother.” Fili could have sworn Kili’s eyes were darker than normal. Turning around again, Kili pulled on a shirt as Fili fixed his attention on the ceiling. 

Soon, however, he felt his mattress dip down as Kili settled next to him. “Let’s share tonight. It’s been ages since we last did, and I didn’t see you at all today.” Fili turned to look at his brother. Mostly clothed, Kili looked like an unholy combination of innocence and seduction. Fili helplessly found himself agreeing, and so once the lights were turned off, Kili was snuggled up against him. “We haven’t done this since before I started archery.” The brothers were so close that Fili could feel Kili’s voice vibrating in his chest. 

“You’re right, it’s been a while.” Fili flinched inwardly when he heard how gravelly his voice had gone. They hadn’t shared since Kili had started archery because that was when he had truly seen his brother, and disguising that level of attraction was proving to be extremely difficult. Praying that Kili wouldn’t notice the change in his voice, he tugged up the blanket and tried to move over towards the wall, but Kili would have none of it. He wriggled closer to Fili, threw an arm over his waist, and put his head on his chest like it was a pillow. Fili felt his heart speed up, he hoped Kili couldn’t hear it, was about to push him off, when Kili sighed happily. He looked down and saw that Kili was staring at him with a strange expression. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Kili whispered back. “I was just thinking how amazing you are.”

“I am?” Fili sounded confused.

“Aye, especially like this.” Kili yawned, and in a matter of minutes he drifted off to sleep. Fili was left lying awake, thinking about the dwarf lying in his arms.

 

****

 

Still awake in the small hours of the morning, Fili noticed that Kili started shifting in his sleep. Now, not only was his arm wrapped around Fili’s waist, but his leg had snuck between Fili’s and was rubbing against his quickly growing erection. In a panic, Fili watched Kili’s face, looking for any signs he was waking up. As far as he could tell, Kili was still deep asleep, but he was starting to move. Apart from his leg, Kili began nuzzling his face into the side of Fili’s neck, making happy little moans and sighs. Fili could feel each noise vibrating through his chest. A muffled groan escaped his mouth, and Kili started to rub harder.

Fili was fighting to stay still, not wanting Kili to wake up, terrified of his reaction if he did. He struggled to control his breathing, he was getting so close, when Kili pressed his own erection against Fili’s hip. A louder groan escaped this time, and Fili’s hips began to move of their own accord, the sensations bringing him closer and closer to release. Kili was moving his own hips, thrusting in time with Fili’s erratic movements, his moans growing more insistent against Fili’s neck, until he came to a stuttering stop, pressing against Fili with all his might, and letting loose a filthy moan right into his brother’s ear. It was the final moan that pushed Fili over the edge, and he came with a muffled cry, his vision spotted with stars. 

So intense was the sensation that it took Fili a few minutes to piece his fuzzy thoughts together, staring wondrously at Kili all the while. The younger dwarf, if it was at all possible, seemed to have gone into an even deeper sleep, a satisfied smile turning up his lips. _Whatever dream he’s been having,_ Fili thought, _it must have been a good one._ Jealousy flared in his chest when he wondered who Kili had been dreaming about. Before he could think better of it, Fili possessively pressed kisses onto Kili’s forehead, eyelids, and nose. When his thoughts caught up with his actions, Fili watched his brother warily, but the young dwarf only sighed happily and snuggled closer. 

Fili wrapped his arms around him, because this, he knew, was allowed, and drifted off to sleep.

 

****

 

The next morning, Fili woke up cold and alone, confused, and with his small clothes sticking to him in uncomfortable places. Dazedly, he got up and changed, deciding that he should visit the river later that day for a swim and a wash, all the while wondering where Kili had gone. Last night’s memories replayed in his mind, and he worried about what Kili had thought, waking up to spunk in his pants and being crushed in his brother’s arms. Before his thoughts could take a turn for the worst (well, the even worse, because he’d already hit awful), Kili walked in whistling cheerfully, carrying drying cloths and rummaging around for saddlebags. 

“Morning, Kee.” Fili said warily. 

“Morning, Fili. I was thinking that we should go for a swim today, up at the falls.” Fili whistled, it was a fair long ride up to the falls. They’d need to make it a day trip. 

“Alright, that sounds great.” The idea of spending the whole day alone with Kili was enough to have Fili grinning with excitement, until he realized that swimming meant being naked. With Kili. Alone, where no handy distractions would be available to keep him at bay. Where, even if he did restrain himself, Kili was bound to notice his attraction, considering that even the thought of swimming naked with Kili brought about intense arousal. But as he looked at Kili’s face, Fili couldn’t bring himself to back out. 

Kili looked happy, his eyes were shining with excitement. In fact, he was so eager that he was near bouncing, looking for all the world like he had the best secret to tell. Smiling to himself and shaking his head, Fili decided that he would just have to sacrifice his swim. Sitting on the banks and watching Kili enjoy himself was well worth it, in his opinion. Yes, this trip was welcome indeed. Things had been rocky between them for the past couple of days (all of which was Fili’s fault, he’ll readily admit), and it would be wonderful if they could return some normality to their relationship. 

Once packed, the brothers left the house, informing their mother of their plans, and racing each other to the stable where their ponies were kept. Once saddled, they cantered through the village, trading jokes and plans for the day ahead. They were nearly to the border of the village, just passing Thorin’s home, when a call from their uncle halted them. Walking from the small yard behind his house, he gave his nephews a questioning look. “And where are you two going?” His tone was stormy, making it sound like they were in trouble. 

“We,” Kili was the first to answer. “We, we were just riding out to the falls.” Thorin scowled, and Fili couldn’t help but feel as if he’d been caught in a wrong-doing. He fidgeted on his pony, staring down at its neck.

“The falls are a long ride away.”

Fili shrugged without lifting his eyes. “We were making a day trip out of it.”

“And so you thought you’d sneak off before anyone could stop you?”

“We weren’t sneaking anywhere, uncle!” Kili protested. “We even told mother before we left!”

Thorin was quiet for a moment. “Ah, I see.” Fili frowned and looked up. Thorin’s tone had changed, and he was now muttering to himself. “So that’s her game.” Shaking his head, he once again addressed his nephews. “I’m sorry to say that your trip’s been cancelled.”

“Cancelled?” Kili cried. “But this trip is important!”

“However important your trip is, I need you both here for a very serious matter.” 

Kili looked crestfallen. “But I need to—”

“Need to what, Kili?” Thorin was losing his patience, Kili knew that tone. It meant no arguments, and so he sighed, plucking at his reigns. 

“Nothing. What do you need us for, uncle?”

“There is to be a meeting in two hours’ time, in the practice hall. I expect you both to be there.” 

Kili’s eyes flashed, outraged that he had cancelled their trip for a meeting. Before he could protest, Fili stepped in, likely saving his brother from angering Thorin further. “What’s this meeting about then, uncle?”

“Erebor.” It appeared the conversation had ended, because Thorin turned and walked away into the village, leaving Fili and Kili staring after him.  

“A meeting about Erebor?” Kili still sounded upset. “He cancelled our trip for _that_?”

Fili sighed. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s important, Kee.”

“Oh aye, it probably is,” Kili said sarcastically, “but today was very important too.” He turned his pony around and started towards home, going much slower than they had that morning. 

“You keep saying that,” Fili said, keeping pace with him. “Why was today so important to you?” Kili gave him a look, and he realized how his words must have sounded. “Not that I wasn’t looking forward to it, because I really was,” he rushed to explain, “but you sound like there was something to _had_ to do today.”

Kili huffed angrily. “There _was_ something I had to do today. Something I needed to do at the falls.”

“What was it?”

Kili gave his brother a searching look, but he must not have liked what he found, because he refused to say what it was he had to do. Fili pestered him the whole way home, and was still at it when they walked into the kitchen. Any argument they might have had, however, died immediately at the scene that awaited them. 

Thorin and Dis were having a row, and the brothers stood in shock when they realized it was about them. “I’ll not be sending my sons to be slaughtered on your ridiculous quest!” Dis screamed, throwing a cloth at Thorin. “You know as well as I how likely you are of succeeding, and I won’t risk them!”

“It’s not for you to decide!” Thorin bellowed. “They’re both of age, and Fili is heir! It’s his responsibility to come.”

“Then at least try and make Kili stay!”

“Impossible,” Thorin growled. “They can’t be separated, and even if they could, I wouldn’t. He’s strong, and they work together better than most warriors I’ve seen. They’re valuable to me.”

“They’re your nephews, not tools!”

“I know that!” Thorin snapped, “And I would have my kin at my back on this journey!”

“I want Erebor back as much as you do, but not at the cost of my sons!”

Thorin sighed. “I will do everything in my power to keep them safe, should they choose to come.”

“Of course we’ll go!” Fili said indignantly. How could Thorin even think they’d sit this out? It was only after he interrupted that he realized they probably weren’t supposed to be watching. Thorin and Dis turned to see the brothers standing in the door way.

“How long have you been standing there?” Dis asked, resigned. She knew her sons’ expressions, and it was clear they’d made up their minds.

“Long enough,” Kili answered. 

Thorin cast one last look at his sister before addressing his nephews. “Come,” he beckoned. “It is time we went to meet the others.”

 

****

 

That night, Fili lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This quest of theirs was a dangerous one, and close to hopeless to boot. Thirteen. Thirteen dwarves had volunteered to take on the quest. Ten, really, discounting Kili, himself, and Thorin. Still, the wizard, Gandalf, had assured them they had a chance. Thorin trusted him wholeheartedly, and Fili had to admit that he trusted this strange wizard as well. Not entirely hopeless, then, but still a great deal of risk. They were to set out at first light, for the Shire of all places! Fili had heard of hobbits before, and of their oddly lazy lifestyles. What they’d need a hobbit for, Fili had no clue, but Gandalf assured them he was most certainly needed.

His eyes traveled over to the packs in the corner, wondering how long of a trip it will be, and whether or not he will ever return home. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice Kili slip into bed beside him. “Stop worrying, Fee. It’ll all work out, no worries. Gandalf has a plan, and Thorin said the prophecy won’t lead us astray.”

Ah, the prophecies. Fili had forgotten about those. Thorin had mentioned the prophecy in such a way that made it seem like it applied to all the dwarves, not just him. Fili could tell, though, by the set of his jaw and the glint in his eyes that the prophecy Thorin spoke of was his own. “How did you know I was worried?”

“I could see it in your face; you were wrinkling your brow.” He poked Fili’s forehead, chuckling when Fili poked him back. “This is the last time it will be just the two of us for a while.”

“That’s not strictly true, we can always set up our bed rolls a bit away from everyone else.”

“Aye, but we’d still be sharing a camp with uncle.” Kili wrinkled his nose. “And Dwalin.”

“What’s so bad about that? I should think it’ll be a good thing, having them to watch our backs.”

Kili sighed. “They’ve both got the eyes of a hawk and the hearing of a bat. They _notice_ things.”

“Again,” Fili said, sounding confused. “That’s a good thing. Isn’t it?”

“Occasionally,” Kili said cryptically. He snuggled closer to Fili and pulled the blankets up around them. “Get some sleep, we’re up before the sun tomorrow.”

Sleep didn’t come easily to either brother, as each had many things pressing on their minds, but come it did, dreamless and heavy.

****

Yawning enormously, Fili tied the last of his packs to his pony, turning to see Kili do the same. Stifling another yawn, he mounted up, leading his pony through the village with Kili following. When Thorin and Dwalin came into view, Kili stopped ad turned to his brother. “Ready, Fee?” Fili yawned once more, sat straighter, and nodded. Kili chuckled a bit before nudging his pony forward. “You’ve always been awful at mornings. Quit yawning, or I’m sure uncle will chew you out for it.”

Fili snorted, stifling another yawn. “I’m going to be yelled at every morning.” He yawned again. “I know it.”

“You’ve got to be alert, Fili,” Kili said, mimicking Thorin’s stern tone.

Fili laughed, shaking his head, before muttering “Who’d be alert at the crack of dawn?”

“Crack of stupid, you mean.” Kili whispered back. Fili fell into a fit of laughter that he tried to turn into coughs when he caught Thorin’s stern glare.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry uncle.”

“I’m sure you are. Not even dawn and you two are already cracking jokes?”

Fili shrugged, and Kili grinned mischievously, having just thought of a way out of a lecture. “Fili was just having some trouble waking up, so I thought I’d give him a hand.” A way out for himself, at least.

“Lies!” Fili cried, casting a wounded expression to Kili, and Thorin scowled.

“Fili, you’ve got to be alert!” Behind him, Kili was shaking with silent laughter while Dwalin watched on, amused. “You won’t have the luxury of time to wake up once we leave this village. When you open your eyes in the morning, you will have to be _awake._ ”

It was then that Dwalin cut in, saving Fili (at least temporarily), from any further lecturing. “If you’re done, Thorin, I want to leave before noon.” Scowling again, Thorin turned his pony without a word and set a steady pace out of the village. Dwalin followed closely behind, chuckling at his friend's temper. Fili and Kili brought up the rear, following at a bit of a distance.

“You evil thing!” Fili hissed at his brother. “What’d you do that for?”

Kili shrugged, grinning. “Couldn’t resist.”

The rest of the day passed slowly, and by the end of it Fili was sore and irritable. Thorin, it seemed, was irritable as well, but unlike Fili, his ire was directed at their pace. “We’re going to slow! At this rate we’ll never reach the shire on time, not if we stop at the meeting first.”

Fili sighed, like a put-out child. “Another meeting?”

“Aye, a meeting of our kin,” Dwalin said, and turned to Thorin. “If you want, you could ride ahead to the meeting and I’ll continue on to the shire.”

“You would have me go alone?”

“It’s you they’re interested in, not me. Besides,” he added, a little louder to cover up Fili’s huff of impatience. He didn’t like being ignored. “You ride like you’re possessed when you’re in a hurry. I don’t want to exhaust myself before the quest even starts.”

“Fine, but I expect you to be the first one there.” He paused, brow wrinkling in concern. “And never let those two out of your sight.”

Fili made an indignant noise. “We’re perfectly capable of caring for ourselves, uncle!” Being ignored was one thing, but calling them children to be watched was grating on Fili’s last nerve.

Thorin snorted, and Fili scowled angrily. “I don’t doubt that,” he said sarcastically. Fili opened his mouth to argue, but Kili elbowed him in the ribs. Fili shot him a glare, and then, grumbling, stalked off into the woods with a vague call of finding water. Thorin sent Kili after him distractedly, pulling out maps and beginning to plan out their routes with Dwalin.

“Fee! Fee! Where are you going? The stream’s the other way!” Kili called, running after him.

“I know where the stream is, Kili.” Fili said angrily, halting far enough from the camp that Dwalin’s gruff voice could no longer be heard. “We’re not one day out and he’s already treating us like children! He’s been snapping at me for ridiculous things since we left, and _why are you laughing?_ ”

“Are you throwing a fit?”

“I don’t throw fits.”

Kili smiled wider. “I think you are.” Fili scowled, but said nothing. “Listen, uncle’s just worried. This trip means a lot to him, we mean a lot to him. He knows we’re good by ourselves, I think, but he practically raised us. He’s probably just really stressed about the whole thing, especially with you being the heir and all.”

Fili sighed, his shoulders slumping as his anger left him. “Where did you learn to read people so well?”

Kili shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

Fili chuckled, and sighed again. “No, you’re right. This is just me overthinking things.” Kili went to hug his brother, and he could feel Fili relax against him.

“You do that often, overthink things.” He sighed. He felt Fili’s arms tighten around him, and he looked up into his brother’s eyes. There was a light shining in them that made it impossible for Kili to look away. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other, and after a moment, Kili was positive that Fili was going to kiss him and he shivered in delight. Leaning forward, Fili’s lips were almost upon his, when the sounds of someone crashing through the woods accompanied by Dwalin’s voice broke the moment. Kili watched as realization flickered across Fili’s face, and he stepped back.

When he turned to answer Dwalin’s calls for them, Kili scowled heavily. As he followed Fili back to the camp, he muttered strings of curses under his breath. He had been so close! Interruptions and cancellations were starting to get on his nerves. Sighing, he erased the scowl from his face, replacing it with a smirk as they walked back into camp.

Early the next morning, Thorin set off for the Iron Hills, leaving the brothers alone with Dwalin. The morning passed quickly, Dwalin set a steady, not overly-demanding pace, but come noon, the brothers’ jokes and games began to wear on his patience. He sent Kili ahead, far enough that he would have trouble talking to Fili, but close enough that he could still be watched. In the quiet that followed, Dwalin noticed that Fili was staring ahead with a strange expression. He guided his pony closer to Fili and nudged him with his elbow. “He’s riding a pony, not a dragon. Relax, he’s barely ten feet in front of us.”

Fili blinked, turning his gaze towards Dwalin. “Was  staring?”

“Like a starving man at food.”

Fili sighed and rubbed his face, mumbling something about being too obvious. Shaking his head, Dwalin turned back towards Kili and noticed the knot braided into his hair. The design tugged at his memory, and he felt awed, though he couldn’t place why. “That’s an interesting design in your brother’s hair.” To his surprise, Fili blushed something fierce and avoided Dwalin’s gaze. Several pieces fell into place inside the gruff dwarf’s mind, and he looked from brother to brother with new eyes. “You put it there, then?”

Fili nodded. “I adapted the design from a picture of a decorative knot I found in a book.” And with that, he spurred his pony forward to ride beside Kili, leaving Dwalin with plenty to think about.

****

Three days into their journey, Dwalin was eager to be gone. The brothers weren’t only infuriating, always pulling pranks and the like, but Dwalin felt the tension between them almost every second of the day.  The worst thing was that he never knew when something was going to spring up. It could be early morning, while Fili is near asleep on his feet. Kili would come up behind him, telling him jokes or just talking to wake him up. Fili’s face would break into the softest smile when he realized what his brother was doing, and as if Kili could sense his happiness, he’d press his face into his brother’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Fili’s waist. That in itself would be bearable. Dwalin knew the brothers were close, and it wasn’t as if he expected them to have any idea of personal space regarding the other. But then they would stand like that, lost in each other’s touch, until some noise of activity of Dwalin’s brought them back to the present.

Sometimes, while they were riding, Kili would ride ahead and Fili would stare possessively at his back, eyes filled with hunger. Every now and again Kili would glance back, and it was obvious to Dwalin that he liked having his brother’s eyes on him. Kili, he’d learned rather quickly, was a flirt wherever Fili was concerned. He rarely went without touching his brother, a slight brush on his arm, grabbing his hand, and other such things. Small touches, really, but enough that Fili was constantly aware of his presence. When he knew Fili’s eyes were on him his movements changed, becoming distinctly inviting. Fili, Dwalin decided, was as blind as a bat, because there was no way he could be ignoring Kili’s actions. Fili’s attraction to him was painfully obvious.

On the fourth night, Dwalin’s limited patience ran out. They were eating a rabbit that Kili had shot, and the young dwarf was making a show of licking the grease from his fingers. Dwalin wouldn’t have noticed at all, if Fili hadn’t started choking on his own food. The noise had drawn Dwalin’s attention, and it took only a glance for him to figure out what was going on. It was the last straw. When supper was done, Dwalin took out a map and beckoned the brothers over. “I think it’s past time you two went by yourselves for a while.” Passing Fili the map, he traced out to route with his finger. “There’s about two day’s ride left. Follow this path, and don’t forget to look for the mark once you get to the Shire.”

“You’re leaving us on our own?” Fili sounded incredulous.

“Aye,” Dwalin said. “We part tomorrow morning.”

“But uncle said—”  Kili started, but Dwalin cut him off.

“I know what Thorin said, and I’m ignoring it. There’s no place in the wild for boys who must be watched!”

Fili sighed. “We don’t have to be watched, but—”

“So prove it! This is by far the safest part of the journey. Get to the Shire alive, and more importantly _on time_!”

Kili frowned. “How is being on time more important than being alive?”

Dwalin snorted. “In this part of the world, you’d have to go out of you way to get killed. Be on time, or we’ll have to go looking for you, and I’ll kill you when I find you.”

Kili gulped. The gruff dwarf made no idle threats. “Noted.” Fili said, sounding exactly how Kili felt.

“Good. Get to sleep, we leave early.”

The brothers scurried to their bedrolls, Dwalin’s tone betraying how frayed his temper had become. As the fire burned down, Fili turned to his brother. “I guess you were wrong, Kee.”

Kili frowned, confused. “Wrong about what?”

“We get a couple more days, just the two of us, after all.”

Kili’s face brightened and he grinned. “I like the sound of that.” He shuffled closer to put his head on Fili’s chest and was elated when Fili wrapped his arms around him. Sighing happily, Kili drifted off to sleep, his brother’s rumbling chuckle in his ears, and imagining everything he could do with Fili in their unexpected two days. His dreams, however, took on a more lewd direction than his musings, and so just before sunrise, Kili woke with a demanding erection. A quick glance showed that Dwalin was asleep on the other side of the fire and that Fili was asleep too.

He was considering just leaving it, but being surrounded by Fili’s warmth was doing nothing to lessen his problem. As he was debating what to do, Fili moved in his sleep and, quite by accident, wedged his knee in between Kili’s legs, pressing it against Kili’s very hard, definitely not going away by itself, erection. The contact was so unexpected that Kili groaned, jerking his hips for more friction. A second later, his sense came back to him and he looked worriedly at Dwalin. His groan had been anything but quiet, but luckily the dwarf was still deeply asleep, and even, Kili was relieved to hear, snoring. A thrill raced through Kili when he realized that he could pull this off, if he was quiet. The fact that there was a risk of discovery only turned him on more, and so he thrust his hips again, using Fili’s knee to get off.

The entire situation was so deliciously filthy that Kili was having trouble staying quiet. His own ragged breathing was painfully loud in his ears, every little moan that escaped seemed as loud as if he was shouting. Between the pleasure and the adrenaline, Kili wished he could shout. He wished Fili was awake and using more than his knee to pleasure him. He could imagine it only too clearly, and his thoughts fueled his thrusts until Fili again shifted in his sleep. Kili froze for a moment, worried that Fili would wake up. When he settled again, Kili moved so his face was buried in his brother’s neck, carefully unlaced his breeches, took himself in hand, and began to stroke, reveling in the pleasure it brought him. Surrounded as he was by Fili’s scent and warmth, it was all too easy to imagine that it was Fili’s hand on his cock, and his hand on Fili’s, as they got each other off.

Again, he heard Dwalin snore, and Kili shivered, stroking harder and faster. Now he was struggling to stay quiet as the sensations intensified. Bringing his other hand up to his mouth, Kili sucked on his fingers and then reached down with the wet digits to tease at his entrance. A small moan escaped his lips as he began to finger himself. The sensation was entirely knew, he’d never even thought to try this before, and it wasn’t long before Kili came hard with a shuddering groan, coating his fingers and the inside of his pants with his seed. The intensity of his orgasm threw him, and for a moment Kili could only lie there, boneless, until he remembered he should do up the laces on his breeches and take his fingers out of his arse.

Just as he finished cleaning himself up as much as he could, Fili began to stir. Kili quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep. “Kee?” Fili said, his voice rough with sleep, and, Kili was both pleased and embarrassed to hear, thick with arousal. Though he was spent, Kili cracked open his eyes, deciding that this was too good a chance to pass up.

“Mmm?” He responded sleepily, opening his eyes wider to look at Fili’s face.

“You’re awake?” Fili rumbled, turning his head to look down at Kili, who was still nestled in his arms.

“I am now,” Kili mumbled, slurring his words to make it seem like he had indeed just woken up. His eyes traveled down Fili’s face, and he saw with delight that Fili’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. Sudden inspiration struck, and Kili stretched, groaning slightly, and pressed himself along Fili’s body as he did so. When he pressed against the bulge that was definitely Fili’s own erection, Kili grinned mischievously, a grin that widened when he heard Fili’s strangled gasp. Faking a yawn, Kili snuggled into Fili’s chest, fighting back laughter as his brother went rigid, obviously uncomfortable. “Go back to sleep, Fee. We’ve got a little more time until we have to be up.” Sleep was starting to pull at Kili, and he fell asleep once more, leaving Fili awake and extremely uncomfortable. Later that morning, Kili awoke again, except this time he was lying alone, and it was Dwalin who woke him. Blearily, he looked around for Fili, but wherever he was, it was out of sight.

Sitting up, Kili discovered that it was his own turn to be uncomfortable, as his small clothes were sticking to him in horrid ways. Grimacing, Kili threw back his blankets and examined his breeches. With relief, he noted that there was no way anyone could tell what an absolute mess the interior was. Still, he hoped they would come across a river or a stream so he could clean up. Otherwise, riding was going to be incredibly uncomfortable.

As Dwalin finished securing his packs, Fili walked back into camp, avoiding Kili’s questioning glance. Mounting up, Dwalin eyed the brothers. “Get going within the hour. I’ll be taking a different path than you, so don’t expect to meet me on the road.” And with that, he turned and rode away, leaving the brothers in silence.


	3. Action

Kili turned to Fili, intending to figure out when they should leave, but Fili ignored his questioning look, refusing to look him in the eyes. Sighing, Kili shrugged to himself, returning his attention to his packing. His confusion as to why Fili was avoiding him was short-lived, as an idea dawned in his mind. _Ah._ He snuck a glance at Fili and saw that he was vacantly packing, stopping every now and then to stare at his hands. _He must have seen or heard more than I gave him credit for._ Thinking on his actions from earlier, Kili realized that Fili had probably snuck off into the woods to take care of himself.

A grin spread across his lips as Kili thought of the effect he had on his brother. Perhaps, then, he could carry on with his original plan in these unexpected two days. “Fee!” Fili was surprised when Kili called him, and he looked up from his packing dazedly.

“What?”

“Hand me the map, I want to check for something.” Fili pulled out the map, warily giving it to Kili. He saw the look in his brother’s eyes, and it usually meant he was planning something. Whether or not that something will turn out well is a different matter entirely. Kili excitedly traced his finger along their path, humming happily when he found a small river, not an hour’s ride up the route Dwalin had marked for them. Satisfied, he passed the map back to Fili. “Let’s head out as soon as we’ve packed.”

“If that’s what you want…” Fili agreed suspiciously, watching with narrowed eyes as Kili eagerly finished packing, securing his pack to his pony in record time and bouncing impatiently as he waited for Fili to do the same. Once Fili had finally secured his own packs and mounted up, Kili spurred his pony forward, going at a fast trot, much faster than they had been travelling so far. “Kee?” Fili called confusedly.

Kili laughed at his brother’s tone. “Dwalin planned our route based on our speed, right?”

“I guess so, why?”

“There’s a small river ahead, and hour’s ride if we go slow, less if we go faster. I want to go for a swim.”

Fili frowned, thinking of their deadline. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We can’t afford to stop that long.”

Kili huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yes we can, Dwalin expected us to ride slowly. If we pick up the pace, we can stop for a swim.”

“If your swim lasts five minutes.”

“I’m planning on a couple of hours.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Kili, be reasonable!”

“I am! I’ve planned this.”

“You’ll need time to dry.”

“No I won’t, I’ll ride wet if I have to.” Annoyance was clear in his voice and features. “I am going swimming, whether you like it or not. Why are you being like this?”

Fili fidgeted, fiddling with his reigns. “Dwalin’s expecting us to be there on time, and probably before uncle. Even with the pace we’ve set now, we can’t stop for long and hope to get there when we’re needed.”

Kili sighed exasperatedly. “I know that! Listen, a couple hours of hard riding afterwards will not only put us back on track, but it will also put us a bit ahead. Think about it, you know I’m right!” Fili scowled, but didn’t respond.

For the rest of the relatively short ride ahead, Kili ignored him, and Fili fretted about all the things that could go wrong with his brother’s silly plan. This is one of the first times they’ve been let loose to prove themselves. Fili really, _really_ did not want to mess it up. Of course, only Dwalin knew about it, but if they did well this time, perhaps the gruff dwarf could persuade Thorin to cut his nephews some slack. They were good friends, and Thorin usually listened to Dwalin’s advice and opinions. So there was the whole responsibility thing that Fili, as heir especially, really wanted to go well. And then, his eyes strayed to Kili, absorbing each and every one of his movements, there were other things.

Fili’s ears burned red when he remembered earlier that morning. Dwalin had been _right there_ , and Kili, well, Kili had… A frustrated growl escaped as Fili realized that just the memory of the sounds was beginning to make him hard. He had a feeling that he knew exactly why Kili was so insistent on having a swim, and it was driving him crazy with want. So there’s that, and of course, once Kili stripped down for his swim, well, Fili was fairly sure that something was going to happen. Something was already happening, and Fili attempted to adjust himself so he could sit more comfortably. Yes, things could go very wrong.

Fili’s musings were interrupted by Kili’s whoop of excitement. They had reached the river, and Kili was delighted to find that it emptied into a small pool bordered with a rock shelf before continuing on its path through the trees. Fili dismounted and walked over to look down into the water. It was deep, deep enough for a good swim, and Fili felt his resolve waver. Mahal forbid that Kili should ask him to swim, because he would have a hard time saying no. His tension must have been showing, because Kili put his hand on his shoulder from behind. “Fili, relax. Come for a swim if you want, or take a nap on the bank. I don’t care which; just stop worrying about pointless things.” Fili sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Kili knew him well, especially considering he could read Fili’s feelings based only on his posture, and that only stressed him more. It was something of a vicious cycle.

Shaking his head, Fili turned and froze. Kili was kicking off the last of his clothes. He could only stare as Kili sauntered past him to ease himself into the pool. Kili sighed happily, sinking down so the water was over his shoulders. Lazily, he swam a few strokes, taking extra care, Fili noticed, to keep most of his hair out of the water. A few minutes had passed, and Kili swam one last lap around the pool before settling himself on a submerged rock. His eyes flickered to Fili, whose mouth had gone dry. “Can you bring me the soap from my pack?” Fili nodded mutely, crossing over to dig the requested item from his brother’s bags. “Can you grab my small clothes too? I want to give them a scrubbing.” Fili scooped up the requested article of clothing and deposited them and the soap on a rock ledge behind Kili.

When he was about to stand again, Kili spun around and grabbed Fili’s wrist, pulled him forward, and leaned closer so that their faces were mere inches apart. “You’re staring, Fili,” he breathed, and Fili’s lips parted at Kili’s tone. He chuckled, the sound deeper than Fili had ever heard it. His eyes flickered lower, and Kili licked his lips. Fili’s mind was scrambling, but before he could think of a response, Kili released him and turned around, dunking his small clothes into the water and beginning to scrub at them. It was as if nothing had happened, and Fili sat down hard, crossing his legs like he did as a child, and staring at his brother’s back as if it held all his answers. It didn’t, and Fili felt his thoughts begin to stray into dangerous ground.

The muscles in Kili’s back shifted with his movements, portraying his lithe strength, and Fili wanted to run his hands along it and everything attached. At this point, Kili turned to lay his clothes on the bank to dry. He caught sight of the look on Fili’s face, and grinned to himself while he began to soap up his arms and chest. He sat facing his brother, enjoying how Fili’s eyes followed his hands. When his fingers dipped below the water, Fili drew his eyes away and Kili sighed. He rinsed himself off and pulled himself out of the water, sitting next to Fili, who was now staring resolutely at the sky.  “Don’t stop staring now.” Fili flinched, lowering his eyes to stare guiltily at the ground. “Fili, look at me.” Fili turned his face towards Kili, but didn’t meet his eyes, instead staring over his shoulder. Kili sighed exasperatedly, his face dropping into a scowl. “I’m sick of this,” he said angrily, and Fili finally met his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Alarm flickered through his eyes, and he watched Kili warily. Instead of answering, Kili leaned forward and kissed Fili, taking the blonde dwarf completely off guard. He froze for a moment, going completely rigid, until Kili growled and nipped at his lower lip, startling a groan from Fili, who began kissing him back just as fiercely. His hand reached up to tug at Kili’s hair, and the younger dwarf moaned, melting against him. The kiss was short but intense, and when they finally pulled apart, they were panting for breath. “Wh-what?” Fili gasped, staring at Kili with wide eyes. He made quite the picture, naked with water droplets spread across his skin, chest heaving, lips swollen, and with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Fee, I don’t know how I can be any more obvious.” Fili’s eyes widened and he stared dumbly at his brother, mouth flapping like a fish. Words, it seemed, were well out of the question at the moment. Kili sighed, shaking his head, and slipped back into the water, leaving Fili alone with his thoughts. The blonde dwarf was in various states of shock. Disbelief tore through him, and Fili shook his head trying to clear it. _Kili felt the same way._ Or at least, enough of the same way to kiss him. And enjoy it. It was much too good to be true. Looking back on the last few weeks, Fili tried to see when something changed. When had it gone from him pining alone to having his feelings returned? The last few days, he decided, were especially different. _I don’t know how I can be any more obvious._ Fili’s ears burned red when Kili’s words ran through his mind. Kili had had him running in circles ever since they left the Blue Mountains, and he had been doing it _on purpose._

Fili looked at his brother with new eyes. This side of Kili was dangerous, to say the least. When did he learn to be like that? _Where_ did he learn to be like that? Jealousy reared its ugly head inside Fili’s chest, and he glowered. He hoped Kili never told him where he learned his tricks, because Fili was sure he’d kill anyone involved. Or at the very least, injure them terribly. “Stop thinking violent things.” Fili gave his brother a look.

“How could you tell?”

“You looked like you were going to kill something. Not a hard leap to make.” Fili chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Fee?”

“What?”

“Come swimming with me.”

“I’m a bit distracted at the moment.”

“I know. Come swimming, it’ll clear your mind.” Fili cast a doubtful look at the water, and then at his brother. He really did want to swim, and his earlier apprehensions were void now. Shrugging, Fili stood and began to strip off his clothing. Halfway through, he noticed that Kili was watching. The look in his eyes was enough to light a fire in Fili’s belly, and he paused, giving his brother a stern look.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I won’t come in.”

Kili grinned, dragging his gaze down Fili’s chest. “Then I will just have to come out and force you in.”

Fili laughed at that, deliberately ignoring his brother’s tone, and stripped off the rest of his clothes. “I’d like to see you try.” Before Kili could respond, he jumped into the pool, sending water splashing in every direction. When he surfaced, Kili was laughing and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“I was trying to keep my hair dry!” He shouted jokingly at Fili. “Now you’ve messed it up!”

Fili chuckled and swam closer, tugging at a loose strand. “Not to worry, Kee, I’ll always be around to fix it.” Kili’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and that was all the warning Fili had before Kili kissed him. It started off slow, just a gentle pressure at first, but soon Fili licked at Kili’s lips, and the younger dwarf parted them easily. Kili moaned as Fili licked his way into his mouth, and Kili hurried to respond in kind. The urgency of the kiss grew until Kili broke away, panting for breath. His arms had wound around Fili’s neck, his fingers had buried themselves in Fili’s hair. Fili had one hand at the back of Kili’s head and the other below the water, grasping at his arse and pushing their bodies together. As Kili attempted to catch his breath, Fili pressed openmouthed kisses along his neck and jaw, spreading his heat throughout Kili’s body. When Kili thrust his hips forward, pressing himself against Fili, they both paused and groaned, reveling in the friction and heat between them.

Smiling devilishly, Fili once again claimed Kili’s mouth, stealing what little breath he had recovered and making him weak in the knees. Now, it was Fili’s arms that held him up, and Kili was beyond words. He had waited so long to have Fili be like this with him, and all his imaginings couldn’t hold a candle to the fire caused by the real thing. Fili took his hand from Kili’s neck, confusing Kili for a second before his thoughts stuttered to a stop when Fili reached down and wrapped their hands around them both. If he could have made any noise, Kili would have moaned. As it was, Fili groaned so loudly that Kili felt it in his spine. Fili moved his thumb so that it was rubbing over the heads of their cocks, and Kili found his voice, shouting out and then moaning as he snapped his hips forward, thrusting into the tight circle of their hands.

Fili growled, tugging on the back of Kili’s hair. He leaned in so his lips brushed against Kili’s ear. The sensation alone was nearly enough to push him over the edge, but then Fili spoke. “Let yourself go, Kili,” he rumbled. “Let me hear you fall apart.” His tongue darted out to lick along the tip of Kili’s ear, and that was it. Kili came hard, crying out Fili’s name. His vision was filled with stars, and he was vaguely aware of Fili’s grip tightening almost painfully before he too found release, with a growling groan that sounded as though his teeth were clenched.

Aftershocks from his orgasm were still going through him, and so Kili leaned against Fili, who in turn leaned against him. They held each other up, and Kili took a moment to be thankful for the water they were chest deep in. On land, he was positive they would’ve fallen over by this point, if they weren’t on the ground already. Almost silently, Fili began tugging him over towards the rock shelf he’d been sitting on earlier. Something was bothering Kili, which he considered odd, as he couldn’t remember ever being so content. As he sat on the rock and leaned against his brother, he realized what it was. Fili had held himself back, trying to be quiet. Kili didn’t like that. It was something he’d definitely have to fix. Sighing, he turned so his nose was pressed under Fili’s chin. The brothers sat like that for a while, simply resting.

It was Fili who broke the silence first, and Kili braced himself for whatever melancholic or negative thing his brother thought up. What he heard stunned him into silence for a few seconds. “Do you understand what you’re getting into?” Surprise, he searched Fili’s face, and found that there was a fire burning in his eyes. There would be no turning back, not after this. There would be no _holding back._ No more tricks and games, no more hiding. If he agreed to this, Kili knew that Fili would throw himself into their relationship with everything he had. That Fili was even asking him if he knew what he was doing meant that he was giving in to Kili’s advances. He was willing to accept Kili as his one.

Kili shivered and sat straighter, facing his brother in all seriousness. “Aye, I know exactly what I’m getting into.” Fili said nothing, but his eyes were locked on Kili’s, looking for any sign that Kili was lying or if he truly didn’t know what he was agreeing to. Kili did his best to match his brother stare for stare. There had never before been something Kili wanted more in his entire life. It seemed as if Fili stared at him for an eternity, and Kili did his best not to fidget. This was too important to mess up.

Suddenly, warmth blossomed in Fili’s eyes, and the tiniest smile brightened his face. It was the most amazing thing Kili had ever seen, and for a moment he didn’t dare breathe. Fili leaned forward and touched their foreheads together, closing his eyes and sighing happily. “You are my heart,” he said simply, and Kili blushed heavily. There were words he wanted to say in response, words that he knew he _should_ say in response, but found that he couldn’t work them out of his throat. This moment felt more intimate than any they had shared, and Kili was at a loss for words. Fili seemed to understand, and he pulled back, placing a kiss on the tip of Kili’s nose. “Come now, we should dry off and get going. We’ve stayed too long already.” Kili nodded, still without words, and went to heave himself out of the water.

When Fili didn’t immediately follow him, he turned back and noticed that Fili was staring unabashed. Kili blushed as he gathered up his clothes. Fili was already acting differently, and Kili would be shocked by the change if he didn’t like it so much. He returned the favor when Fili hauled himself out of the water, taking time to appreciate how the droplets ran down his body, guiding Kili’s eyes across the muscled expanse of his brother’s skin. Heat began to tingle in Kili’s chest, not the raging inferno of true arousal, but an echo of what was to come. Kili grinned to himself because it _would_ come. Humming to himself, he set about getting dressed, but his good mood was slightly dashed when he found that his small clothes were still considerably wet. Kili looked over to his packs, where he knew he had spares, but decided it would be too much effort to find them and re-pack everything. Shrugging, he pulled on his breeches without them, which didn’t go unnoticed by Fili. “You’re not wearing anything under your breeches?”

“Nope. Too much effort,” Kili replied.

Fili smirked. “Too much effort now or later?” The comment startled a laugh out of Kili—truly he liked Fili better open like this—he hadn’t even thought of later.

“Both,” he said devilishly, and just because he could, Kili kissed Fili again, a kiss that lasted considerably longer than they had originally intended.

Now that that had set their affairs in order, the brothers set out again, racing each other down the forest trail. Without secrets between them, weighing them down, their ride was filled with laughter, jokes, and fleeting kisses. The rest of the day passed quickly, and they covered a large amount of ground, which placed them miraculously _ahead_ of schedule. The mood in the camp was much more lighthearted than before, almost as if everything was back to normal between them. Perhaps this was normal for them. They hardly changed anything, except now they traded kisses as they worked, and any idea of personal space was quickly eliminated (though really, they hadn’t had much of that beforehand anyways). They prepared their meal, never far from each other, and settled down to eat resting against each other.

Kili found that he was yawning constantly, and Fili smiled softly after his biggest. Because he could do this now, watch his brother lovingly without hiding. The day’s ride had been fun, but demanding, and Kili couldn’t help but fall asleep where he was, leaning against his brother. Fili was thankful for his foresight—he had set their bedrolls up before supper—as he carried Kili over to his. After he laid him down, Fili settled down next to him and pulled the blankets over them both. Almost immediately, Kili snuggled closer to Fili and tucked his nose beneath his chin. It seemed to be a favorite spot of his. Fili fell asleep soon after, happier and more peaceful than he’d been in a while.

****

The next morning, sunrise came and went before Fili woke. Groggily, he looked around their camp, figuring that it was about mid-morning. He burrowed back into his blankets, before he cursed and sat up quickly. Mid-morning! They’d slept too long, and they were very close to losing the lead they’d gained earlier. Beside him, Kili rolled over, staring at his brother through bleary eyes. “Fee, what are you doing?”

“We’ve overslept! We’re going to be behind if we keep this up!”

Kili sighed. “We’re ahead, there’s no need to rush.”

“We’re now behind!” Fili muttered angrily, fidgeting with the blankets.

When he made to throw them off, Kili stopped him and sat up. “Fili, we are ahead.” Fili made a face, but before he could say anything, Kili leaned in and kissed him. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Fili’s hair, and slowly started to lean back. Fili didn’t resist, and soon he was lying on top of Kili, kissing him back fiercely. Kili was already savoring his success when Fili broke away, panting, and attempting to glare at Kili.

“We’re going to be late.”

Kili began kissing him along his neck and jaw. “We. Are. Ahead.” He growled in between kisses. Fili still seemed reluctant, and he was clearly torn. When his indecision stretched further, Kili leaned back, his frustration clear in his features. “Fee,” he said, and it came out as a whine. The sound shot straight to Fili’s cock, and before he could think, his hips snapped forward, pressing himself against Kili’s equally hard member. Whatever decision he would have made was quickly dashed when he heard the moan that fell from Kili’s lips.

Well… they had time, so long as they were quick. Fili darted in and kissed Kili, licking away his moans as he rolled their hips together. Kili chuckled against his mouth, and suddenly Fili was on his back with Kili straddling him. After the initial surprise faded, Fili decided that he quite liked this position. Kili certainly was enthusiastic, and after a few more kisses, he sat up, eyes sparkling with mischief. It was a good look on him. He ground his hips down against Fili’s, closing his eyes briefly as he groaned at the feeling. The fabric of their clothing was adding excellent friction, and with the combination of the feeling and sight of Kili astride him, Fili almost lost it then and there. But Kili was moving, shuffling backwards, and Fili watched him curiously. Once he was kneeling between Fili’s legs, Kili began to unlace the blonde dwarf’s breeches, never once breaking eye contact. Scenes began running through Fili’s mind, but when his cock finally sprang free of his pants, nothing prepared him for what actually happened.

Kili regarded it for a split second, a manic glint in his eye, before he wrapped a hand around it and leaned forward to press a kiss at the root. Then, looking directly into Fili’s eyes, he licked up along the underside of the shaft, stopping at the head to flick his tongue along the slit, lapping up drops of pre-come. If Fili could have made any sound at all he would be shouting, but as it was, he could only stare open-mouthed as all coherent thought left him. Kili wasn’t done, though, and after he kissed all along Fili’s length, he closed his mouth around the tip and bobbed his head down in one smooth motion, swallowing as much of Fili’s cock as he could. Fili practically keened, and under any other circumstances he would have been embarrassed by the noises that were coming out of his mouth. As it was, the only thoughts going through his head were _yes, more,_ and _faster!_ He’d no clue what Kili was doing with his tongue, but it was driving him crazy.

Fili’s hands were scrabbling for purchase in the blankets on either side of him, unable to tear his eyes away from Kili. Throughout the whole thing, Kili kept watching him, never looking away, and the sight was deliciously filthy. Fili knew he was close, there was no way he could last long in this situation, and that was when Kili chuckled. Somehow, he managed to stretch his mouth into a grin around Fili’s cock, and the vibrations from his laughter sent Fili straight over the edge. He came with a shout, all restraint gone as he thrust up into Kili’s mouth. Kili swallowed it all, and only when Fili collapsed, boneless and shaking, did he take his mouth off him.

While Fili was still trying to catch his breath, Kili slid up so he was lying next to him once again. Fili turned his head and caught Kili in a searing kiss, chasing what was left of his taste and licking up the little bit of come that had dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Kili groaned, arching forward, and Fili felt his erection pressing against his hip. Grinning wickedly, he shoved his hand down Kili’s pants, not even bothering to unlace them, and began pumping him in an unforgiving rhythm. Kili was moaning and gasping for breath now, and Fili kissed along his throat, sucking and nipping until he left a trail of marks. He used his free hand to tug Kili’s hair out of the way so he could nip at the tips of his ears. Kili mewled, and Fili laughed, proud that he had found one of his brother’s weak spots. Sudden inspiration struck, and he paused in his ministrations to whisper in Kili’s ear. “That mouth of yours is talented,” he purred, his lips brushing against Kili’s ear as he spoke. “The sight of it stretched around me, and now, now the sounds that are pouring out of them,” Fili’s voice rumbled, deeper than ever.

Kili shuddered and groaned, arching into Fili’s touch. Fili began kissing him again, but Kili was panting too much to keep the contact for long. When he broke away again, Fili put his free hand down the back of Kili’s breeches, grasping at his ass. Judging by the noises he got, Kili liked it. A lot. Fili could tell by his erratic movements that Kili was close, and so he leaned, and so he leaned in once. “Such wonderful sounds, Kili. Tell me, what would you sound like if I was inside you?” As he said it, he brushed his fingers between Kili’s cheeks, rubbing around his puckered hole. Kili lost it, coming hard into Fili’s hand, and moaning so lewdly that Fili wouldn’t be surprised if he was hard again. He stroked Kili through his orgasm, until finally he too was lying boneless. Surprisingly, Fili felt himself drifting back to sleep as they relaxed next to each other. Deciding that it couldn’t hurt if he closed his eyes for a bit, Fili snuggled up to Kili and the brothers promptly fell asleep.

A couple hours later, just around noon, it was Kili who woke up first. He roughly shook Fili awake, a sheepish smile on his face. “Fee, we are now behind…” Fili sat up with a curse, rubbing at his eyes, and began scrambling to pack up their camp. Just as he finished packing up his bedroll, he noticed that Kili had stripped down and was changing his clothes.

“You choose _now_ to change? We’ve got to be in the Shire in a couple of hours!”

Kili gave him a withering look. “You’ve made a mess of my smallclothes, and I’m not riding like that. Especially considering that I probably won’t get the chance to change them later.”

Fili blushed, pride and embarrassment warring on his features, and Kili snickered at his expression. “Ah… I’ll pack up your bedroll then, while you change.”

“If this keeps up, I’m going to run out of pants.” Fili coughed, clearly trying to hide a smile, and Kili elbowed him. “Late, remember?” Fili groaned, all of his amusement vanishing. Late. They packed up their camp in record time and set out riding hard. They stopped only once, to eat and rest the ponies, and all the while Fili was glancing at the sun anxiously. It was starting to sink lower in the sky, and they still had a ways to go. Once they rested, they took off riding again. Near the darker end of sunset Kili noticed with relief that they had passed into the Shire. It took a couple hours after that to locate the right house—hole?—but finally, they found a door with a small mark on it.

The sign on the fence proclaimed it to be Bag End, and Fili sighed with relief when he found it. It was already quite dark outside, even Kili had begun to worry about their lateness, and so it was with mild apprehension that the brothers finally knocked on the door. A very disgruntled hobbit answered, and the brothers wasted no time, promptly introducing themselves. What came as a shock was when the hobbit told them they couldn’t come in and tried to close the door. Kili shoved it back open, a look of confusion on his face. “Has it been cancelled?” Why did things keep getting cancelled?

“No one told us,” Fili said grumpily.

Now it was the hobbit who looked confused. “What? No, nothings been cancelled.”

Kili grinned. “Well that’s a relief!” And with that, they were in. So far, the only other dwarves there were Dwalin and Balin. Fili felt a knot loosen in his gut when Dwalin nodded to him in approval. He had done well. Still, he smiled to himself and shook his head, how Balin had beaten them there was beyond him. The old dwarf was a master tactician and navigator, though, so the result wasn’t entirely surprising. Soon after, the others arrived and all the expected dwarves, save Thorin, were gathered. All in all, Fili doubted that the hobbit (Bilbo, he should remember his name) would be of much use. He was fun to bother, though, and it had been far too long since Fili and Kili had had such an easy victim. Bilbo had the most amusing facial expressions, and he wasn’t that bad to be around either.

When Thorin arrived, quite a while later, Fili noticed a change come over his uncle’s face when he looked the hobbit over. He tried to make a joke to hide it, but Fili had a feeling he was the only one who noticed. A memory from years ago flashed through his mind, and it explained the light in Thorin’s eyes. It was from the day that Thorin had shown Fili the book of prophecies, when Thorin had said that he knew which one was his, that he had even lived through some of it and that he waited for the rest. Fili wondered whether or not Bilbo played a major role in Thorin’s prophecy. Shrugging, he decided that he’d just have to wait and see.

            The end of the evening came with a mild surprise—Fili had thought that Bilbo would surely come—and the song of the mountain was tinged with far more sadness than usual. Their chances of survival without the hobbit were non-existent. It was with heavy hearts that the company of dwarves set out the next morning, led by a stony faced Thorin and followed by a glum wizard.

            As they were nearing the borders of the Shire, Bilbo came running up behind them with the contract flying out behind him like a flag. Really, the hobbit was a marvel. They’d left nearly an hour ago, and still Bilbo had managed to catch up to them. Remarkably light on his feet indeed. Kili elbowed Fili, grinning, and when Fili gave him a questioning look, Kili tilted his head towards Thorin. Their uncle had the strangest look on his face, a mixture between shock, annoyance, and grudging admiration. It was amusing to see. Things picked up after Bilbo joined them, and soon the company was lively again. When they set up camp that first night, the brothers couldn’t help but tease Bilbo. He was so jumpy that it took almost no effort at all to scare him. What they hadn’t been counting on was Thorin’s reaction. They went to bed that evening subdued, feeling foolish for their choices.

            Thorin’s bad moon towards them hadn’t gone away by the next morning, nor did it evaporate throughout that day, or the next. Fili felt a bad mood of his own building. Several times, Kili tried to comfort him with small touches or kisses, but Fili brushed him off each time. By the time they set up camp a few nights later, Fili was the epitome of frustration. His feelings only doubled when Thorin assigned them to watch the ponies, grunt work to get them out of the way.

Now, away from the others, Kili did what he could to distract Fili from his mood. How their uncle managed to affect him like this was beyond Kili. His brother was usually pretty calm. Fili was more accepting of Kili’s advances away from the others, and that bothered Kili. It was definitely something to bring up later. At the moment, though, Kili was far more interested in helping Fili relieve his stress, and if that meant that they ended up a little ways away from the ponies with their pants around their ankles, then so be it. Just afterwards, Fili (who was much calmer), was all open affection. Deciding that he liked that very much, Kili put his other thoughts on hold while they cuddled. The brothers stayed like that until they heard something crashing through the trees not far off.

That noise, coupled with the nervous whickering of the ponies, had them scrambling up, hastily dressing as they made their way to where they’d left them. A moment of relief passed through the brothers when they say the ponies were fine, until they noticed that two of the ponies were missing. “Shit.” Kili’s face was a mix of fear and irritation, and Fili had to admit that he summed up the situation nicely. Thorin was going to murder them.

And that was how Bilbo found them.

Hoping that he’d be of some use (and hoping that the trolls wouldn’t kill him), Fili sent him off to scout while he and Kili returned to get the rest of the company. Despite what he’d told Bilbo, they’d really need all the help they could get. One frankly embarrassing encounter with trolls later, Thorin was more displeased than ever with his nephews. Luckily, he was too distracted to lecture. Unluckily, Dwalin wasn’t. Even unluckier, he didn’t seem keen on giving a lecture. “How’d you two manage to miss a troll stealing ponies? They’re not exactly subtle.” He raised one eyebrow and gave Fili a _look._ A look that said _I know what you were up to_ , and Fili felt himself go read. “Were you practicing your sword work then? Doing a bit of sparring?”

Fili was staring at Dwalin, mouth agape. Kili was worse, near spluttering. A call from Thorin saved them both from further teasing, but not by much. They were being _teased_ by _Dwalin._ There was so much of the situation that didn’t make sense, and Fili was plagued with questions. He turned to Kili, who looked a bit less confused. “How…?”

Kili shrugged. “I didn’t even know he had a sense of humor.”

Fili shook his head. “Not what I meant, Kee. How did he know about _us?_ ” Fili asked, and the way he said it sounded like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

Kili frowned. He didn’t like that at all. “Remember what I said about obvious?” Fili’s jaw dropped, and Kili walked away, going to talk with Bilbo and Bofur. _Dwalin_ had noticed before him? The gruff dwarf was certainly perceptive, but this was something else entirely. Not for the first time in his life, Fili berated himself for being an idiot. Kili, on the other hand, was feeling very sour. Fili had been acting as if he wanted to hide their relationship, which was absurd in Kili’s opinion. There had never been any hiding. In fact, he was sure that even Bilbo was beginning to pick up on it. Whatever Fili’s reasons were, Kili wanted to do away with them. He wanted to be able to steal kisses whenever he felt like it, perhaps even a bit more if he could manage it, without Fili feeling the necessity to hide.

He let out a frustrated sigh and Bilbo looked at him in concern. Deciding that an explanation was more effort than it was worth, Kili shrugged and gestured around, indicating that his situation in general was bad. Bilbo cracked a smile and patted him on the arm. “They’ll come around eventually.” Kili twitched, examining the hobbit’s expression. Bilbo gave him a meaningful look, and tilted his head. The corner of Kili’s mouth lifted in a small smile. Bilbo knew what—or at least who—was on Kili’s mind. Yes, he decided, the hobbit wasn’t bad at all, considering he’d even just saved them from being eaten.

Just as he was beginning to calm down—Bofur had that effect on people, and combined with Bilbo, Kili thought they could even calm down Thorin when he was in a frenzy—a strange man came hurtling out of the woods, pulled by a team of rabbits of all things! Kili didn’t know what to think, and really neither did anyone else. Except Gandalf, but when did Gandalf ever count as anyone else? All in all, it was a strange encounter, not exactly bad but not good either, and Kili was hoping to just put it from his mind and continue on his way. That was when the first warg appeared. Dwalin killed it fairly quickly, but it was only a scout and they could hear more in the distance. The odd wizard turned out to be some form of a blessing, but not by much. The wargs and their orc riders still found them and Kili felt some form of release when he was at last able to draw his bow and shoot.

It had been too long since he last practiced though, and his first shot didn’t kill. They retreated towards what Kili thought was a small dip in the ground, but what was really a small cave, upon closer inspection. Kili retreated too, but he backed up slowly as he shot. With the mood he was in, killing things was certainly making him feel better. A quick glance behind him showed that everyone was in or near the cave, excepting himself, Thorin, and Fili, who hovered by the entrance. He was clearly waiting for Kili, but until Thorin directly ordered him in, Kili wasn’t going anywhere. Seeing orcs fall because of his arrows was immensely satisfying, and it was doing wonders for his mood. Sooner than he’d like, however, Thorin called him back. He loosed one more arrow (more out of defiance than anything—though it did hit an orc), and finally fell back, retreating into the cave. Which, it turned out, wasn’t much of a cave at all. Kili knew the minute the dead orc fell in who had come to their rescue. The shot was good, he could tell. Seemed that Kili would finally get to meet the race he was constantly compared to. While they were following the others down the tunnel, Fili sidled up to Kili and tried to discretely check him for injuries. Kili brushed him off, going instead to walk with Bilbo. He wasn’t in the mood for discretion.

 


	4. Contentment

Though he’d never admit it, Rivendale was beautiful, but the splendor of the place was somewhat ruined by the elves. They were equal parts infuriating and polite, though the previous was probably due to ingrained hatred, but Kili wouldn’t admit that either. What he would admit, though, was that he really did look nothing like them. Fili was right, all those years ago. He also had to admit that the elves were talented archers and their arrows were _glorious._ Awkward introductions aside, Kili found himself at an archery range with a group of elves and Fili. Lord Elrond had complimented Kili’s shots (a compliment that did wonders for his pride), and a few of the gathered elves had insisted Kili go with them to the range, as they had never heard of a dwarven archer. The elves brought a couple of their own bows, and Kili was itching to try their longbow. It was taller than he was, of course, but it was also more slender than a man’s longbow, and likely had twice the range. He was confident he could manage it, if given the chance.

The elf who brought it laughingly told him that if he hit the center of the target more than three times, he was welcome to try. Again, Kili felt irritated. They were mocking him. The spot they wanted him to shoot from was at the very edge of his range, possibly even out of it. Kili smirked. He could do this.

Fili stood a little ways off, out of the way, but still close. He would stand closer, in his usual spot beside Kili, but after the way Kili had ignored him in the tunnel, he didn’t think he’d be welcome. He heard the elves titter when Kili pulled out his first arrow. Even Fili could see that it looked crude in comparison to the elves’, and Fili glared at them. Kili made his own arrows, he doubted any of these elves made theirs. They stopped their derisive chatter—in elfish, of course—after Kili loosed his first shot. His arrow buried itself in the center of the target. He loosed another, it hit just beside the first. Two more arrows flew; they both hit the center circle and were clustered around his first shot, so close they were touching. After his fifth shot (just as good as the first four), Kili turned to the silent elves.

“The longbow, please.” Fili smiled, his pride clear on his face.

The longbow proved to be a bit more difficult than Kili had originally thought, but the elves were eager to assist him. Some even brought their own bows forward and insisted that Kili try them. One elf presented a wicked looking recurve bow and Fili saw his brother’s face light up. He was happy, enjoying Kili’s obvious delight, until the elves’ attitudes changed slightly. Their touched lingered, and their eyes watched more than the bow in Kili’s hands. The rational part of Fili thought that they were just accepting Kili as one of them and becoming less reserved. That part was quickly squashed as rage filled him. The intensity and suddenness of it blindsided him. It wasn’t even the elves and their newfound familiarity. It was Kili’s reaction, or rather complete lack of reaction. He just _let them touch him._ Didn’t show any signs that he even cared, and that was making Fili angry.

But he would not call out here; he would not make a scene here. Before he lost his control, Fili left with his face carefully blank. A quick glance back showed him that Kili didn’t even notice Fili leaving, enthralled as he was with his archery. Once he arrived at the room he and Kili had been given, Fili grudgingly thanked the elf who’d shown him the way. He’d rather be anywhere than Rivendale, surrounded by elves, yet he knew what a blessing it was that they could stay there. He sighed and flopped down on the bed, which was enormous—clearly made for elves or men—and Fili scowled. He scowled because this bed was far softer than his own, he scowled at Kili’s bags on the floor, and he scowled at the second bed in the room. The more he stared at the empty bed, the more he hated it, until Fili couldn’t stand it anymore. He stood and aggressively threw their packs on the bed, making it clear that it wouldn’t be used. That done, Fili went back to his bed—their bed—and proceeded to sulk.

Over an hour later, Kili opened the door, whistling, and clearly in a good mood. Fili turned his head and glared, stopping Kili mid-whistle. “Fee? Is something wrong?” He looked genuinely bewildered and Fili felt angrier.

“No.” He really hadn’t noticed? Was Kili that oblivious? “How was your _archery_?” He sneered the word, and Kili’s face darkened.

“Why did you leave?”

“You seemed to be having so much fun with your new elf friends that I thought my presence would be a hindrance.” His words were dripping with sarcasm and Kili felt the last of his good mood evaporate.

“Spit it out, Fili, you were never against my archery before.”

“It’s not about the archery!” Fili snapped.

“Then what is it?” Kili asked calmly.

“They were _touching you!_ ” Fili yelled, as if his brother’s calmness irked him more. “They had their hands _all over you,_ and you did _nothing!_ You just _let them!_ ”

Irritation flashed across Kili’s face. “They were showing me how to use the bows!”

“They were clearly doing something else!”

Anger colored Kili’s face, and he regarded Fili coolly. “Well then, perhaps I should feel grateful, at least they deigned to touch me in public.” Fili’s face was a portrait of shock, and Kili took advantage of his silence. “It’s been a week and a half since we joined the others, and every time I tried to touch you, you brushed me off until you knew no one could see us.” Kili was seething, everything that had been bothering him bubbling up to the surface.

“That’s not what we were talking abou—” Fili started, but Kili cut him off.

“Yes, it is. The elves were touching me? Well, I didn’t notice. Would you like to know why, Fili? Because they weren’t _you._ The only person I want to touch me is _you,_ the only person I notice is _you,_ and yet the person who is hiding me is _you._ Feeling any regrets lately?”

“I don’t regret loving you!” Fili growled, appalled that Kili could ever think that. Kili’s words made him feel foolish and negligent at the same time. “I have never regretted it, and I will never regret loving you.” Kili stared at him, openmouthed. Fili took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, before going to Kili and taking his hand. “This is new. I’ve spent so many years hiding this from you, from me, from _everybody._ ” Kili was stunned by the intensity of his brother’s eyes. “This is so new, Kee, and I still can’t believe it’s happening. I never thought I could ever be this happy, this _lucky._ I didn’t mean to hide you, not now, but by Mahal, Kili, don’t you ever think that I would regret loving you. You are my one, mine own heart, and there is no one more important than you.” Fili rested his forehead against Kili’s, brushing their noses together. “How could I ever regret you?” He whispered.

Kili was momentarily speechless, and after Fili leaned back, he stared at him with glittering eyes. “Did you say that you loved me?”

“Aye, more than anything.”

“I love you too, Fili,” Kili whispered softly. The words filled Fili with warmth, and in that moment he could swear that he felt something solidify within him, something that without a doubt led straight to Kili. Kili’s eyes widened a bit, and he hesitantly touched a spot on Fili’s chest, just over his heart and where the feeling stemmed from. Almost without thinking, Fili placed his hand on Kili’s chest in a spot he was sure reflected his own. Fili’s memories flashed back to that day all those years ago. The day when his everything changed, the day they discovered their connection. Fili had thought it was because Kili had been in danger. Kili had thought it was because he’d gone too far. It was something more, though, and the brothers stared at each other in shocked silence. Something more.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Fili caressed Kili’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was so sweet and gentle, Kili couldn’t help but make a small noise at the back of his throat, and by the end of it he was trembling. “Fili,” he breathed, and there was a look in his eyes that made Fili shiver with desire. Whatever else Kili was going to say was lost as Fili claimed his lips in a kiss that was much more urgent. Somehow, they managed to end up on the bed, and Fili pulled away to get a better look at the dwarf beneath him. Kili was panting, a ghost of a smile played at his lips, and his eyes watched Fili eagerly.

Fili smiled and pressed a kiss to Kili’s throat. “I love you.” Another kiss. “I love you.” Fili kissed him again and again and again, stripping Kili of his clothes and kissing the revealed skin. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” he said after each kiss until Kili was writhing beneath him, still half clothed. Kili pulled Fili up towards him, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The heat between them had tripled, and there was an underlying sweetness in Fili’s actions that made Kili’s heart ache. Without breaking away from the kiss, Fili rubbed his thumbs over Kili’s nipples, wringing a moan out of him.

Kili fisted his hands into Fili’s clothes and glared at them. “Take these off,” he growled. “ _Now._ ” His voice went straight to Fili’s cock, and the blonde dwarf hurried to comply. As Fili stripped, Kili kicked off the rest of his clothes, and it was barely a second before they fell together again, gloriously naked. They kissed a bit more, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, before Kili pulled away. “Fee,” he said, voice thick with arousal, “I want you in me.”

Fili froze, staring at Kili. The thoughts those words inspired raced through his mind, and if it were at all possible, Fili was even more aroused, but… “We don’t have anything for that…” There was regret heavy in his voice, but Fili would never do anything that might injure his brother.

Kili huffed impatiently. “I’ve a bottle of oil in my packs.” Fili scrambled up and began rooting through Kili’s bags before Kili had even finished his sentence. “In the front, wrapped in a shirt.” Rummaging around a bit more, Fili finally found the oil and turned around with a triumphant smile. Kili grinned back at him, spread out invitingly on the bed, lazily stroking himself. Fili’s mouth went dry, and he hurried back to the bed, taking the opportunity to kiss Kili all over, top to bottom.

 The kiss he pressed to Kili’s lips was chaste and gentle. “You’re sure?”

Kili didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” Fili knew that Kili would only get mad if he asked twice, and so the bottle of oil was quickly opened, and Fili poured a good amount over his fingers. Teasingly, he ran his now slick finger along Kili’s thigh, leaving a shining trail in its wake. He moved to brush his finger along Kili’s arse, dipping in between his cheeks, and rising to catch Kili’s lips in a bruising kiss. The younger dwarf kissed back enthusiastically, and Fili slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscle, pausing to marvel at the heat and tightness. Kili broke away from their kiss, panting slightly, and so Fili began kissing along his neck, sucking and biting at a point just underneath Kili’s jaw. He was determined to leave a mark there, where he wouldn’t be able to hide it. It was because of this that he felt, more than heard, Kili growl “more,” and so Fili slipped in a second finger.

Satisfied with the bruise mark, Fili began to pay special attention to Kili’s nipples, still carefully thrusting and scissoring his fingers. He quickly had Kili keening with pleasure, and so he added a third finger. Feeling Kili move like this, hearing his breathy moans, Fili thought he could get off without once touching himself, but Kili had other plans. “Ready,” he panted. Fili withdrew his fingers, reaching for the oil. Kili whined at their loss, and the sound nearly drove Fili mad. He coated his cock in oil, placed himself at Kili’s entrance, and slowly pushed in, biting back a groan. Once he was fully inside Kili, he paused to allow Kili to adjust, nearly trembling with the effort it took to hold still. Soon, though, Kili bucked up against him and growled for him to move. Fili didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, pulling a moan out of Kili and setting an unforgiving pace. Kili was moaning, and Fili heard similar noises coming from him. He leaned over, changing the angle of his thrusts. Kili cried out as Fili hit a spot deep inside him, and he continued to cry out as Fili hit that spot again and again.

Fili was beyond words, his entire being centered on Kili; the way he felt, the sounds he made, the way he _looked._ His hair was a mess, his skin was flushed, his mouth hung open as he panted and moaned, and his gaze was locked on Fili’s. It was beautiful, it was erotic, it was mind-blowing, and the _heat_ of it was near overwhelming. Kili was gasping now, fighting the urge to throw his head back. Fili took him in hand, stroking Kili’s cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Kili came, literally screaming Fili’s name as he spilled between them. Fili wasn’t prepared for the way Kili clenched around him, and his orgasm ripped through him, blinding him in its intensity. He didn’t hear his strangled moan, and his mind only returned to him once he had collapsed, trembling, on top of Kili.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, and then Fili shuffled off him and used a sheet to wipe them off. Once that was done, he laid down next to Kili, who, of course, tucked his nose under Fili’s chin. “You like that spot, don’t you?” Fili murmured, not quite sleepily, but close enough.

“Mmmhmm, it smells wonderful.”

“Really? Why?”

“It’s purely _you.”_ Kili mumbled before he drifted off to sleep. When Fili finally fell asleep, it was with a smile on his face.

****

When morning came, Fili had barely opened his eyes before Kili was upon him, straddling his hips and grinning. “Morning, Fee.”

Fili smiled sleepily, leaning up to catch Kili in a lazy kiss. “Good morning, Kili.”

Kili’s grin turned to something sweeter, and he sighed happily before mischief found its way back into his expression. “It’s only morning, Fili,” he chided. “The good part hasn’t happened yet.” His voice had dropped lower and he practically purred the words.

Fili shivered in anticipation, happily running his hands down Kili’s chest. “I woke up next to you,” he replied. “The good part’s already begun.” He looked up at Kili with adoration, still reveling in the fact that Kili was _his._ Kili faltered for a second, staring at Fili with wide eyes. It was as if every reservation was gone, and Kili could finally see his brother. Kili’s breath hitched. Fili’s expression was as radiant as the sun.

Rather than what Kili had originally planned, and unlike the night before, the morning was sweet and gentle, more a slow burn than the all-consuming frenzy that had previously seized them. Fili’s love and devotion was clear in all his actions, and by the time someone came to their door to summon them to breakfast, Kili had never felt so cherished.

Just before they entered the hall to join the others, Fili grabbed Kili’s hand and they walked in with their fingers entwined. Fili didn’t have to look at Kili to know he was beaming. They went to sit next to Bilbo, near their uncle, and Fili brought their joined hands up to his lips, brushing a kiss along Kili’s knuckles before reaching for his food. Thorin, who had been leaning over to say something, paused to stare at his nephews. They stared right back, and the rest of the company quieted to watch the exchange. Dwalin, noticing the bruise mark, smirked into his cup, while interestingly, Bilbo stared at his plate, blushing to the tips of his ears. They’d probably sent the poor hobbit to collect them for supper the night before. A corner of Thorin’s mouth quirked up, and relief flew through Fili. It was as much approval as their uncle would ever show around the elves, and the brothers were grateful for it.

“Now,” Thorin said quietly, “we show the map to Elrond tonight, after dinner.” He turned to Fili and Kili. “A dinner I want you to actually attend.” Fili, at least, had the good sense to blush.

Kili grinned. “We’ll try.” Fili choked on his drink, studiously ignoring Dwalin’s snicker.

Thorin sighed, giving Kili a half-hearted glare. “You will do better than try. I want the elves to suspect nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Bilbo asked. The hobbit was still confused as to why the dwarves hated elves; no one had bothered to fill him in. Once they started off again, Fili decided that he would give Bilbo some more information.

“When they see the map, they will guess at our intentions,” Balin helpfully explained. When Bilbo still looked confused, Bofur offered his own explanation.

“Then they’ll try and stop us, so we’ve got to be ready to run,” he said bluntly, offering Bilbo a wink. “ _Secretly._ ” Understanding dawned on Bilbo’s face, and his expression was quite comical. Fili snuck a glance at his uncle and caught him smothering a smile. Grinning to himself, Fili picked at his breakfast, sitting as close to Kili as possible. Thorin and Balin debated over their plans, Dwalin threw in comments one in a while, and the brothers listened attentively. It felt as if their quest would finally begin once they knew what they map said. Something quite like anticipation rippled through the group.

When breakfast was over and the company had dispersed, Fili followed Kili back to the archery range. Apparently, he had won a new quiver and a stock of arrows the other day, so he was eager to claim them. The rest of the day they spent lazing around in their room, reveling in their time alone. By the time they were called to supper (Thorin had actually sent Dwalin to escort them) Fili felt more content than he had in a while. Beside him, Kili practically shone with happiness. With his brother beside him, Fili felt like he could take on anything the world threw at him.

When they snuck out of Rivendale that night, the brothers felt less like they were on a dangerous quest and more like they were on a grand adventure. Finally clear of the elves’ territory, Thorin halted the company for the remainder of the night. Hardly even waiting for Kili to throw down his packs, Fili pulled him in for a slow kiss that was anything but chaste. Ignoring Bofur’s whistles and delighting in Bilbo and Ori’s shocked blushed, Fili decided that finally, his life was right.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey, this is random, but I don't have anything to write now. If any of you lovely readers has a prompt or idea (I'll take stuff for more than just the Hobbit), then let me know! My tumblr is the-adventures-of-me.tumblr.com, leave me a message!


End file.
